Надежда
by Golden-lion-tamarin
Summary: No Heart was tired of failures. The search for new forces lead to an unexpected result. Hooray! The first fic in Russian.
1. Chapter 1

**1988 год. 1 Мая.**

Пестрая лента рабочих и школьников текла по проспекту им. Ленина. Звучащая из динамиков музыка, торжественные лозунги, воздушные шарики, флажки и веточки с цветами из папье-маше являлись неотъемлемой частью праздника, создавая невидимую атмосферу легкости, простоты и наивности. Почки на деревьях набухли донельзя и должны были вот-вот лопнуть первыми листочками, да и ласковое солнышко располагало к тому, что весна, наконец, пришла.

Всеобщего ликования не получилось. Но ребята орали во всю глотку, пока проносили транспаранты по главной улице.

Десятиклассница Надежда Альгида шла с краю, держа шест главного транспаранта их школы. Многократно занимая призовые места на областных олимпиадах по английскому языку, этой чести она удостоилась в первый раз.

Домой она не спешила. Тетя Марина мечтала начать весеннюю уборку, а поскольку ее муж, уже скорей всего напраздновался, то проводить столь ответственное мероприятие опять придется Нади.

– Надь! Ты оттащи этот детский столик на чердак. Только сними сначала школьную форму, – и Марина опять загремела посудой.

Так племянница ее и послушала.

Своих детей у Марины быть не могло. А брак с Артуром Карапетяном стал настоящим подарком. Тот уже обжегся на первом и детей не хотел. И так пол зарплаты уходило на алименты.

Женщина реализовала свои материнские инстинкты на дочери младшей сестры, трагически погибшей вместе с мужем в авто-аварии.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Жили-были два волшебника – Kind Heart и Evil Heart. И, несмотря на то, что были они родными братьями, младший люто ненавидел старшего.

Вот как началась эта история.

Fauna была очень красивой но, если не считать расчетливости и хитрости, на этом ее таланты и возможности заканчивались. Она очаровала престарелого тролля и, став его женой, подарила сына. Это был Kind Heart.

Мальчик любил окружающий его мир и помогал всем живым существам, и даже людям, особенно самым маленьким.

Однако, когда его дикий отец умер, мать долго траур не носила. Пара месяцев и она вышла замуж за придворного мага местного королевства.

Kind Heart только взял маленького братика на руки, так сразу понял, насколько темна и непроглядна душа у еще столь юного существа.

В детстве Evil Heart был очень примерным ребенком и добрый волшебник даже решил, что ошибся. Видя интерес ребенка к алхимии, он потихоньку начал обучать его. Это была роковая ошибка. Быстро познав тайны природы, под влиянием озлобленного папаши и королевского двора, ребенок приобрел всевозможные пороки. А волшебник слишком поздно понял насколько имя, данное его брату при рождении, соответствует действительности. Всю оставшуюся жизнь Kind Heart потратил на то, чтоб спасти мир от намерений его родного брата.

А вот Evil Heart устроился неплохо. С помощью магии он получил богатства и славу, женившись на женщине из великого колдовского рода. Та мужа не любила, более того она мечтала о «простой» жизни в роскоши лучших королевских дворов Европы, что не помешало завести трех сыновей.

Теперь бедный Kind Heart боролся с целым кланом. Однако настоящим приемником Evil Heart был только его старший сын. Средний обладал талантами исследователя и в дальнейшем мог стать великим ученным. У младшего был поганый характер и только.

Постепенно борьба двух великих братьев-волшебников приобрела вялотекущий характер. Они были уже стары. Старший сын Evil Heart, вернувшись из Академии колдовства, женился и тоже создавал свое семейное гнездышко. Средний только уехал учиться, а младший еле-еле постигал начальный уровень магии.

Прошло еще время. Kind Heart почти успокоился. Ведь брат подряхлел не меньше него.

У племянников жизнь тоже текла своим чередом: старший пытался сохранить брак. Младший бросил учебу и ушел в какое-то маленькое волшебное королевство. Вести о среднем радовали и страшили одновременно.

Тот прославился как очень умелый практик. Даже Великий Колдун, ушедший в другой звездный мир, обратил на него внимание. Но Kind Heart знал, юноша влюблен, и пока он со своей не менее талантливой однокурсницей, зло никогда не поселится в его сердце.

Evil Heart не мог успокоиться. На смертном одре его терзала жажда мести. Все его грандиозные планы о мировом господстве рухнули один за другим из-за происков братца. Волшебник копил силы для нанесения последнего решающего удара. Его старший наследник полностью поддерживал эти планы. И никто не подозревал о том, к каким фатальным последствиям это приведет.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Таща за собой по лестнице легкий столик из ДСП, Надя, наконец, поднялась на пыльный чердак. Дом был старый, бревенчатый, построенный в начале века, когда их семья только перебралась в еще Российскую Империю.

Девочка привалила столик у окованного железными заклепками сундука, принадлежащего ее бабушке. Как же не заглянуть, что в нем находится.

Надя издала легкий возглас разочарования. Сундук был набит дурно пахнущими нафталином старыми тряпками. Но девочка решила перетрясти его еще раз.

И вот ее труды почти вознаграждены. В углу лежала пачка писем, обвязанная старым шнурком. От старости чернила полиняли, и их невозможно было прочитать. Однако для обычных листов бумаги пачка была слишком тяжела. Надя нащупала какой-то предмет в центре. На старинном, пожелтевшем конверте, красивым каллиграфическим почерком была выведена надпись на старом английском. Девочка смогла понять ее содержание: «From grandma Hope. Please, keep it safe!».

Вот это да! Письмо написано ее прапрабабкой!

Внутри лежал какой-то тяжелый предмет.

Надя открыла конверт. Ей на руку упало что-то вроде амулета. В темную треугольную пластину был вставлен выпуклый круглый красный камень. Девочка отчетливо почувствовала, что там дремлет древняя темная магия, обрекшая кого-то на страдания.

Надежда Альгида не была простым подростком. Но эту тайну мы откроем чуть позже.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Он перечитал письмо брата для Хоуп. У нее не должно было остаться никаких сомнений.

Став выпускниками Академии, они мечтали о том, как начнут жить среди людей. Точнее мечтала девушка. Но он готов был привыкнуть к простому миру ради нее. И вдруг все пошло прахом.

Отец мертв. Darren одержим идеей мести в то время, как его жена ушла. Vizier еще слишком молод, и надо держать вспыльчивого парня подальше от всего этого.

Он понимал, что встряв во все это, не сможет освободиться уже никогда. Родственная вражда поглотит и его. Но Hope была готова ждать сколько нужно.

– Только не слишком долго! – она чмокнула его, улыбаясь. Увы, оба знали, что война может растянуться на десятилетия.

Он сам предложил это сделать.

В академии их учили, как концентрировать и копить свое могущество в определенных предметах. Хотя часто, понадеявшись на авось, колдуны становились заложниками этих магических вещей и должны были хранить их как зеницу ока. Скольких из них погубили, просто разбив или сломав магические вещи.

Два одинаковых амулета грубой работы с Lightning Crystal. Он сам создал их.

В один он вложил свою силу, а в другой частицу души. Второй предназначался любимой.

– Война не время для грез. А я хочу вернуться таким же. Пусть все хорошее, что есть во мне, останется с тобой.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Надя сжала амулет в руке. Его камень вспыхнул кроваво-красным. Так старинный артефакт послал миру весть, о своем пробуждении.

Свет амулета холодил руку. Девочка чувствовала, как он связывается со своим создателем.

Отряхнув школьную форму от пыли, Надежда прошлась по чердаку.

Старый комод занимал дальний угол, куда не проникал солнечный свет. Одна из его дверец была занавешена простыней, там было большое зеркало.

Девочка примерила амулет, аккуратно прикрепив его к своей цепочке.

Какое-то время она рассматривала себя в зеркале. Златокудрая блондинка с глубокими серыми глазами. Она даже не заметила, что в зеркальной раме словно заклубился багряный дым.

Оторвавшись на секунду, она краем глаза заметила, что с зеркалом что-то не то. Со стеклянной поверхности на нее смотрела Смерть.


	2. Chapter 2

Десятки лет прошли чередой, словно жуткий сон, от которого ни как не проснутся. Но сегодня решится все! Вместе с братом они собрал армию нечисти и духов Sinister Shadows.

Верховный черт до последнего не давал своего согласия. У него только родился первенец и, счастливому папаше хотелось скорей отпраздновать, чем воевать. Что ж его убедили, что благодаря скорой победе праздник будет двойным. В награду обещали волшебный светлый мир, созданный Kind Heart в поднебесье.

Старший брат тоже станет отцом. Хотя даже ребенок не спасет его брак.

Christopher (о чем думала мать, когда дала ему это имя?) усмехнулся. Как же хорошо, что он простился с Хоуп. Теперь его ничто не отвлекает.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Kind Heart готовился к неминуемому. Время волшебников почти прошло. Людскому миру они были уже не нужны. Но он продолжал помогать людям, пока те оставались чисты и невинны. Когда-то его покойный брат, словно насмехаясь над ним, принялся вести войну в эфемерном мире чувств, пытаясь разрушить все прекрасное, что есть в людях. Что ж они не разочаровали его.

Тогда Kind Heart почти оставил попытки вразумить взрослых. Как можно вернуть их к гармони, когда сама жизнь толкает их в пропасть. И тогда родился план. Нужно чтоб они как можно дольше оставались чисты душой.

Теперь он помогал детям.

Вскоре он наделил пару животных из чудесного мирка, что прячется на другом конце радуги, магической силой, и перебросил их к себе в облака.

Всю свою силу он собрал у волшебной звезды, попавшей на Землю и наделенной могуществом от прародителей миров.

Своих верных помощников Kind Heart еще накануне отправил в радужный мир.

Почувствовав приближение армады злых сил, он нанес сокрушительный удар в самый их центр. Так он стал убийцей во второй раз, уничтожив своего старшего племянника.

Теперь умирая, Kind Heart оправдывал себя тем, что выбора у него не было. Прирученная звезда будет помогать волшебным существам, чтоб те заботились о детях всего мира.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Оставшиеся Sinister Shadows пряталась по темным углам обветшавшего, мрачного замка. Клан чертей был уничтожен. Остался всего один. Новорожденный сын их главаря хныкал в одной из комнат. Волшебник приказал теням, чтоб те покормили «Свинтуса».

Как хорошо, что они не втянули в это младшего брата. Потерять и его было бы уже слишком. Его самые близкие погибли. А тот старикашка получил все что хотел. Создал в небесах волшебную страну, чтоб заботиться и помогать людям.

И теперь его пушистые зверята на белых облачках будут жить и радоваться?!

Волшебник решился на безумный поступок.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Надя, не моргая, смотрела на существо в темно-синем с красными полосами по бокам балахоне.

– Хоуп? – спорил мужской голос.

Это не Смерть! Это колдун!

Девочка отпрянула: – Да, я Надежда.

– What?!

Как бы это помягче сказать: выглядел он пугающе. Обычному человеку он внушал страх, исходящий из глубин естества.

Он был высокого роста, худощав. В остальном колдовское одеяние с длинным остроконечным фиолетовым капюшоном скрывало его фигуру и лицо. Видны были только его руки, но лучше бы и их скрывал балахон.

Помните мюзикл конца 30-х «Волшебник страны Oz». Вот! Была там, значит, ведьма.

И главное, в черноте балахона видны были его красные глаза. Не просто радужка зрачка. Его глаза были полностью заполнены ярко горящим цветом. Только черные зрачки меленькими точками позволяли уловить движение глаз. Над пылающими глазницами нависали V-образные длинные, невероятно густые, вплотную посаженные брови, такого же зеленого цвета, как и его кожа. Рассмотреть еще что-то было невозможно.

Волшебник поднял свою тонкую руку, с длинными когтистыми пальцами, и коснулся у солнечного сплетения: – Откуда у тебя амулет? – он продолжал говорить на английском.

Теперь Надя увидела, у него на груди висит точно такой же.

Она ответила на английском. Знаний хватало.

– Он Ваш? – девочка взялась за «свой» двумя руками.

Оба камня на амулетах вспыхнули красным свечением, как и глаза волшебника. Тот вздрогнул.

– Возьмите! – девочка протягивала амулет ему.

Волшебник взмахнул широкими рукавами своего одеяния: – Он принадлежал Хоуп! Ты очень на нее похожа, – он приблизился подобно хищной птице, и, казалось, вот-вот перешагнет через раму зеркала.

«Дура! Кидай ему амулет и беги!» – пронеслось у Нади в голове.

– Это моя пра…прабабушка.

Волшебник слегка приподнял брови: – Понятно, – он будто выдохнул воздух.

Зависла пауза.

– Современных детей ничем не напугаешь, – глухо проговорил он.

– Почему нас все ругают?

Но волшебник уже пропал в зеркале.


	3. Chapter 3

Отказаться от света, всех добрых чувств и главное любви, живя вечным затворником в родовом замке, пока злоба и одиночество будут медленно сжигать тебя изнутри.

Волшебник не мог принять столь чудовищное решение. Даже ради отмщения, даже исполнив таким образам заветную мечту своего отца.

Когда-то, давно, его сердце было словно вынуто, а душа наполнилась злобой и отчаяньем, требуя мести за гибель родных. Но сердце было, говоря, что от всего необходимо отказаться пока не поздно.

Хоуп. Его избавление. Она ведь ждет его.

Сейчас он как никогда нуждался в ней, хватался за прежнюю любовь как за спасительную соломинку.

Он легко отыскал ее. Хотя женщина перебралась на другой континент в Российскую Империю.

– Прости меня, – тихо проговорила седая старушка.

Волшебник продолжал настаивать как маленький.

– Магия снова может сделать тебя молодой!

– Я слишком долго жила на свете. У меня уже есть правнучки.

Волшебник, стоящий с видом побитой собаки, вдруг гордо выпрямился: – И не нужны мне тогда ваши любовь, доброта и забота! Я ненавижу вас Люди!

– Подожди! Нет! У тебя же есть… – старушка достала из складок мантии амулет, когда-то оставленный ей.

– Ты его разбила! Оно мне больше не нужно!

Обволакиваемый грозовой тучей, замок быстро поднимался в небеса. На площадке полуразрушенной башни в темном балахоне стояло жуткое создание.

– Я само зло. И даже все добродетели мира не остановят меня. Теперь я движим только одной целью. Дабы уничтожить все чувства, все добро, всю заботу, и вместе с ними всю любовь. Мое имя…No Heart!

Желание уничтожить то, что никогда не сможешь иметь, только естественно. Его несло за пределы всех мыслимых рассуждений… И дальше были целые световые годы пути через непроглядную тьму. Ничего, кроме тьмы.

Он стал монстром духовно и физически.

С полученными силами черной магии он может низвергнуть весь мир в пучины ада. А начнет он с самого малого: уничтожит наследие Kind Heart – Care-a-lot & Forest of Feelings.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– Надька! Ты чего, влюбилась что ли? – сидящий сзади Илья толкнул ее в спину.

– Отстань! – девочка подернула плечами.

– Да ладно тебе. Дай «домашку» списать.

Классная руководительница Клавдия Ивановна вошла в класс с какой-то элегантной девушкой.

– Хоть и конец года, но у нас новенькая!

Надежда Альгида легко могла претендовать на роль первой красавицы класса, если не всего потока, но в ней словно скользила еще какая-то непринужденная детскость. Девочка не красилась, ее одежда была самой незатейливой. Но с другой стороны, все это словно подчеркивало ее естественную красоту, не нуждающуюся, ни в каком дополнении. Девочка только начинала расцветать.

Новенькая была чудо как хороша собой. Высокая белокожая брюнетка. Легкая полнота только подчеркивала ее женственные формы. Пацаны просто посворачивали себе головы. На последних партах раздались улюлюканья.

Свободных мест было несколько. Сама Надя уже пару дней сидела в гордом одиночестве, после того, как ее соседка переехала за последнюю парту. Любовь и все такое.

– Здесь постоянно свободно? – раздалось над самым Надиным ухом.

– Да, – отозвалась классная руководительница, – Альгида не против.

Надя улыбнулась в ответ.

– Вера Мирошниченко, – та протянула руку.

– Надежда, – девочка пожала ее.

И тут Надю словно дернуло током. Сама Вера отшатнулась на мгновенье, а потом ее голубые глаза засветились лазурью.

Надя не могла думать ни о чем другом. Даже о появление Веры, если она конечно на счет ее не ошиблась. Злой волшебник занимал все ее мысли. Вдруг он свяжется с ней вновь?

Нет! Скорее всего, он уже догадался, что с ней что-то не так.


	4. Chapter 4

В темной-темной туче. В темном-темном замке. В темном-темном зале. На темном-темном троне сидит… да ладно!

– Beastly!

– Уже бегу No Heart! – тут маленький мохнатый монстрик запнулся об ковровую дорожку. Пролетев кубарем пол зала, он поднялся, потирая ушибленный бок, и поплелся к злому волшебнику. – Точнее я хромаю.

– Ты собрал все необходимые компоненты для моего заклинания? – No Heart впился когтистыми пальцами в подлокотники своего трона.

Beastly взглотнул: – Понимаете босс… я почти все нашел, а потом мы со Shrieky ловили сами знаете кого…

– Достаточно! – громовой раскат, словно эхо, вторил волшебнику. – Убирайся прочь!

Но даже при наличии всех компонентов, он не приступил бы к колдовству.

Это непостижимо!

Сколько лет он лелеял идеи о мировом господстве своего зла. А теперь? Нет! Нет! Нет! Почему он не разбил тот амулет сразу, а теперь он у этой советской девчонки. Да гори оно все огнем. Где она?!

No Heart внимательно всматривался в колдовской котел. Не приснилась же она ему?! Он проверял уже в десятый раз. Амулет он чувствовал на том же месте, но энергии девочки не было, будто ее стерли с лица земли.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– Мы ждем тебя!

Она была среди звезд.

– Мы ждем тебя!

– Пожалуйста, – взмолилась она. – Я хочу жить еще!

– Мы ждем тебя!

Надежда Альгида проснулась.

Девочка подошла к зеркалу. У нее были светло-голубые глаза.

Вера мило поздоровалась с ней. На переменах они перекинулись парой фраз, но в остальное время школьницы словно избегали друг друга. Ни о каком соприкосновение не могло быть и речи. Передавая учебник или тетрадь, одна из них клала вещь на парту, а другая брала ее уже оттуда.

Надя сделала уроки и, хотела было уже ложиться спать, как ее амулет засветился.

Волшебник появился в ее комнате прямо перед ней. Девочка только хотела открыть рот, как…

– Где ты была?! – он в гневе сжал кулаки, а его глаза загорелись огнем.

– В школе.

– Я не об этом. Ранее?

– Что?

No Heart сам понял как глупо это смотрится со стороны.

Когда он снова почувствовал ее присутствие, то чуть ли не устроил салют у себя в лаборатории.

В течение следующих часов он постоянно возвращался с тем, чтобы взглянуть на нее. И когда момент показался ему наиболее подходящим, перенесся. И вот теперь рядом с ней его нервы и терпение иссякли.

– Вы пришли за амулетом?

– Что? – он непроизвольно скопировал ее интонацию.

Девчушка засмеялась. Глаза волшебника слабо вспыхнули, а брови приняли не столь угрожающее положение. Он улыбался. Но спохватившись, продолжил:

– Амулет останется у тебя. Ты происходишь из семьи потомственных ведьм, и я хочу обучить тебя темной магии.

«Надя откажись!» – и она тут же всплеснула руками: – Вы вправду думаете, что у меня есть задатки?

«Еще не все потеряно. Обратись в змея и напугай ее». – Их просто надо развивать. «Что ты несешь?» – Но ты должна служить мне.

– В чем будет заключаться моя служба? «Вот, умница. Узнай, что он хочет, а потом вежливо откажи.»

В следующие полчаса девочка узнала о Care-a-lot, его обитателей Care Bears и их сородичах из Forest of Feelings.

К взаимному ужасу и радости она согласилась.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Выйдя за школьный двор, Надя направилась в сторону каштановой аллеи. На первой же скамейке ее ждала Вера Мирошниченко.

– Ты ведь… – ей самой не хватало сил сказать это.

Альгида села рядом и опустила голову.

– Они звали тебя. И теперь я отчетливо ощущаю твою энергию, – Вера взяла ее за руку.

– Сколько нам осталось?

– Пока не появятся Гартинаты.

– Ты видела его?

– Да, – тут энергия девушки вспыхнула.

Надя не хотела признавать что, то бытие было действительно прекрасным и ей не следует бояться. Может действительно нужно подчиниться судьбе?

– Я немного завидую тебе, – сказала вдруг Вера. – Тебя что-то здесь держит.


	5. Chapter 5

Стоя на помосте, Надежда рассматривала черную громаду замка. Его высокие шпили постоянно пронизывали молнии. Девушка никак не могла понять, вызывал он у нее трепет восхищения или дрожь страха.

No Heart бушевал рядом, проклиная Care Bears «в очередной раз» сорвавших его «коварный план».

С его племянницей и чертенком-помощником Надя еще не познакомилась. Они то, как раз и провалили «коварный план» волшебника, и теперь где-то отсиживались.

No Heart вел ее в лабораторию, когда мимо проскользнул взлохмаченный монстрик.

– Hoo-boy! – Beastly замер, разглядывая Надю. – Какая красивая.

– Спасибо, – девочка хотела сказать еще что-то, но тут раздался такой визг, что казалось стены замка просто обрушаться.

На лестницу из того же коридора, откуда до этого выскочил Beastly, вышла худенькая нескладная девчонка на вид лет 9-ти в красном костюме и фиолетовой безрукавке, за широким поясом было закреплено зеркало в круглой оправе. Ее густые волосы, собранные в высокий конский хвост, были почти такого же темно-фиолетового оттенка, как и капюшон волшебника, только прядь по центру была насыщенно-зеленого цвета.

– Дядюшка No Heart! Это он во всем виноват! – Shrieky указала на монстрика, спрятавшегося за Надю.

– Хватит! – гаркнул No Heart. – Care Bears проснулись от твоего крика. Не позорьте меня перед… – он взглянул в сторону Альгиды.

Shrieky оценивающе посмотрела на Надежду: – Она мне не нравится!

– Мне тоже! – подал голос Beastly, и тут же потянул Надю за рукав. – У нас все что плохо – хорошо, и наоборот. Ты очень милая…

В это мгновенье в чертенка полетела молния, пущенная Shrieky из ее волшебного зеркала.

– Ты – furball! Дурак! Болван! Растяпа! – она бросилась за Beastly вдогонку, продолжая выпускать из зеркала «снаряды».

– Спасите меня от нее! – раздавались его крики уже где-то внизу.

– Странные у них игры, – попыталась пошутить Надя.

Лаборатория располагалась в одной из башен. Однако в центре часть пола отсутствовала. Зал башни был соединен ступенчатым мостиком из каменных плит с небольшой площадкой в центре. Там стоял огромный колдовской котел, рядом деревянные полки и стол, заставленные различными склянками, риторами, колбами. Кое-где лежали потертые и не очень старинные книги, пожелтевшие от времени свитки. Под площадкой бушевала гроза.

– Внизу Thunder Pit, – пояснил No Heart.

Он начал объяснять Наде основы колдовства. Потом перешли к практике. Девочке надо было с помощью заклинания вскипятить котел.

– Ты должна не просто произнести заклинание, но и сконцентрироваться.

– Я и так концентрируюсь. Правда, я очень этого хочу.

– Не так. Это же темная магия. Тебя надо разозлиться. Вспомни что-либо плохое. Как, например, тебя кто-нибудь обижал.

Надя вздохнула: – Меня никогда не обижали. Просто не замечали…

– Хм, тогда разозлись на них за это.

Под пристальным взглядом волшебника, Надя снова попыталась произнести заклинение как нужно. И опять безрезультатно.

– Я хоть правильно все говорю?

No Heart вздрогнул. Он, верно, задумался над чем-то. Тусклый, неясный свет каких-то далеких воспоминаний.

– Больше практики, – и затем волшебник произнес почти шепотом, как будто, между делом. – У тебя глаза как фиалки, а мне казались серыми…

Если бы он только знал, от чего они стали такими.

Тут появилась Shrieky. Видя, что у новой ученицы ничего не получается она противно засмеялась:

– А я могу! А я умею! – она опустила свое зеркало над котлом и варево моментально вскипело.

– А без волшебного зеркала? – спросила Надя.

– Запросто!

– А попробуй, – раздался голос ее дяди.

– Дядюшка No Heart! Я хочу вниз в город, – постаралась перевести тему Shrieky.

– Ты еще не достаточно взрослая, чтоб ходить одной за покупками.

– Покупками?! – Надя чуть не подпрыгнула.

Для такой девчонки шопинг золотая мечта в розовых брильянтах. Всякая обновка действует на нее волшебно. Это к ней обращаются рекламы. Именно она идеальный потребитель, субъект и объект каждого глянцевого разворота или кричащего плаката.

No Heart беззлобно усмехнулся: – Все с вами ясно.

Если в начале знакомства Shrieky недолюбливала Надю, то после шопинга они вернулись лучшими подругами. Одежды, косметики и прочей ерунды они накупили немеренно. Пришлось вызывать Beastly, чтоб он перевез все это в замок. За это Надя взяла ему упаковку пончиков.


	6. Chapter 6

Недалеко от грозовой тучи, где прятался замок злого волшебника, находилось совершенно другое место. Плотные белоснежные облака там налегали одно на другое. С земли было видно, как между ними перебрасываются радуги.

Когда-то этот сказочный мирок создал с помощью прирученной звезды Kind Heart. Здесь был тепло, и сияло солнце. Очень редко над ними проплывало облако, которое ветер закинул ввысь, и тогда шел дождь.

Растения были самой причудливой формы. Узловатые стволы деревьев с листвой или цветами в форме сердечек. А кустарников и полевых цветов здесь было видимо-невидимо.

Населяли этот чудный мирCare Bears и их многочисленные кузены и кузины.

Когда-то Kind Heart взялся ухаживать за двумя осиротевшими животными из мира, что находится на другом конце радуги. Столь разные, маленькая белая медведица и жеребенок, они стали друг другу лучшими друзьями. Старый волшебник наделил их добрым волшебством прирученной звезды.

После смерти своего воспитателя звери продолжили его благую миссию. Они наделили магической силой, подобно своей, других зверей и птиц со своей родины, с тем, чтоб с помощью звезды, названной Great Wishing Star перевезти их в поднебесье.

True Heart Bear привела своих сородичей, и они основали город Care-a-lot. Noble Heart Horse отобрал самых разнообразных животных (среди них был даже пингвиненок), они поселились в Forest of Feelings и гордо стали называться Care Bear Cousins.

Все эти существа продолжали помогать детям, и не только, во всем мире. Конечно, они не могли помочь там, где идут войны, насилие, а люди погибают в бедности и от голода. Они просто пытались показать как стать лучше.

Их талисманом стало Сердце. А у каждого цветного животного на животе был собственный символ, который соответствовал его характеру и использовался для магии.

Всего день назад у злого волшебника «рухнул еще один коварный план». На этот раз No Heart пытался уничтожить Любовь с помощью Сонного Песка, мол «как можно проявить любовь во сне». После того как Care Bears превратили песок в обычный, они вернулись к своим рутинным обязательствам.

Несколько медвежат помогали детям, потерявшимся в лесу. Tenderheart Bear немного отстал от компании, расставляя опознавательные значки, чтоб больше никто не заблудился. Друзей он решил догнать, немного срезав через опушку леса.

Среди зарослей руты он почти сразу увидел силки для птиц. В одном из них сидел маленький белоснежный пушистый зайчик.

– Маленький симпатяга! Сейчас я тебя освобожу, – Tenderheart не показалось странным, что заяц еще не сменил зимнюю шубку.

Зайчонок не торопился убегать. Он опустил голову, словно благодаря Tenderheart и тут Care Bear увидел у него на шее серебряную цепочку, на которой висел маленький прозрачный кристалл, переливаясь на солнце всеми цветами радуги.

– Это мне? – и кристалл упал на лапку медвежонка.

Tenderheart решил рассмотреть его под солнцем. Грани кристалла отразили солнечный свет, и там, куда он отсветил, вспыхнула трава.

– Ой! – Tenderheart выпустил магию из значка на животе, чтоб потушить огонь. Только малая частица его энергии прошла через кристалл. Но этого хватило! Понятно, что трава появилась вновь, но там распустились цветы, столь необыкновенной красоты, что надо было облазить всю Care-a-lot & Forest of Feelings, чтоб найти хоть, что-то подобное. На благоуханный аромат тут же слетелось с десяток пестрых бабочек. Казалось, над этим местом все еще сияет радуга.

Tenderheart оглянулся. Конечно, зайчонка уже и след простыл.

Care Bear поспешил к товарищам.

Заяц дождался, когда он убежит подальше. Выпрыгнув на едва заметную прогалину, странный зверек оглянулся. Он осмотрел силки для птиц, с таким видом, будто все это его уже достало, и направился к одному из них, чтоб снова угодить в него.

Вскоре на опушку вышел охотник, которому эти приспособления и принадлежали.

– Хороший обед из тебя получится!

Он открыл силки, чтоб вытащить свою добычу, и тут же с ужасом отскочил назад.

Почти что обнаженная девушка с длинными белыми платинными волосами, такой невероятной, неземной красоты, что, наверное, ни один художник, скульптор или поэт никогда не смогут отобразить в искусстве нечто подобное. Наверное, поэтому было в ней кое-что пугающее.

Из ее изящных пальцев выросли длинные и острые как бритвы когти. Губы скривила улыбка, отчего стал виден частокол из тонких игл зубов.

– Действительно, хороший обед ИЗ ТЕБЯ получится.

Горе-охотник рванул со скоростью пули.

Проводив его взглядом, Гартинат исчез.

Через время к одному из домов, что находился неподалеку от этого леса, прибыла бригада психиатрической помощи. Однако местные все же прочесали лес пару раз.


	7. Chapter 7

«Вселенная всегда была обитаема. Среди сотен тысяч миров были те, кто обладал особой силой и мудростью. Они были среди звезд и подобны им. И создания миров всегда стремились к тем, кто был среди звезд, наделяя их так чувствами. А те принимали их дар…

Создания миров воевали друг с другом ради кусочка богатства. А те, кто были среди звезд, пытались достучаться до них…

Проходили эры царствований. Создания миров забыли Альбельгин и не слушали».

Но, увы, Альбельгинами движели не особая сила и мудрость, а тщеславие.

Как результат, когда, неоднократно пытавшиеся склонить их на свою сторону, представители сил зла решились захватить мир Альбельгин никто из «добрых», … ранее ни единожды умалявших созданий звезд о помощи, не пришел на подмогу.

Альбельгины потеряли свое мироздание и почти всех своих сородичей. Обидевшись на всех во вселенной, они решили создать свой собственный утопический мир. Однако создания звезд не спешили взвалить на себя хлопоты по управлению.

И тогда появились Василийски. Десять черных и одиннадцатый их глава альбинос Бланка.

Силу и мудрость, а с ними и ошибки своих создателей, Василийски постигли в кротчайшие сроки.

Пока разумные существа, подаренного им мирка, жили в каменном веке, Василийски возвели себя в культ. Теперь люди убивали еще и из-за веры.

Бланка стал сожительствовать с девушкой по имени Кауринайт, которую соплеменники принесли своим богам в жертву.

Альбельгины уже разочаровались в своих приемниках, но еще тешили себя надеждой.

Тем временем Кауринайт подарила Бланка дочь Ирнесайт. В скором времени ожидался сын.

Но те, кто были среди звезд, создали еще одно сверхсущество. Догадались? Гартината!

Первоначально ОНА не собиралась вступаться за свои права. У женщины только появилась семья, – молодой вождь одного из племен взял ее в жены. Она наслаждалась обыкновенной жизнью, воспитывая сына вождя Алалея, и уже их собственную дочь Лейлу.

Когда у Бланка родился сын Эдвард, Василийски решили нанести Гартинатам смертельный удар.

Василийски уничтожили племя, в котором обосновался их противник. Гартинат оживила Алалея и Лейлу, дав им части своей силы, и взяв себе имя Смерть Воплоти.

Лейла в свою очередь дала силы еще одной девушке, которую нарекли Зайка.

И вот, по классике жанра, между Василийсками и Гартинатами развязалась бесконечная война. Бланка потерял своих жену и дочь, но зато убил предводительницу Гартинатов.

Но и это была лишь битва. Сверхсущества бессмертны, но могут переродиться только спустя длительное время.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Мрачное измерение называлось Свет-красной-луны.

Когда-то населяющие его сверхсущества приходили в людской мир только лунными ночами, перед бурей.

Из-за войны разразившейся здесь, все было выжжено навсегда. В сумерках обугленные стволы деревьев покрывал иней. Из-за потери своих спутницы и дочери, Бланка закрыл этот мир от солнца, да и Гартинатам было так гораздо труднее отыскать вход в это измерение. Смертельная леденящая сила взгляда Василийсков сделала все остальное. Только кое-где виднелись кустики руты, без солнечного цвета ставшие желтыми, но все равно растущие здесь. Растения, что так страшили их ближайших соратников василисков.

На небольшой возвышенности располагалась круглая по форме площадка, где среди валунов извивались кольцами Василийски. Огромные змеи, покрытые черной чешуей. Благодаря четырем петушиным ногам и крыльям как у летучей мыши, они слегка походили на китайских драконов. Но главное их глаза, подобные расцветке перьев павлина. Эта синева и таила в себе смерть.

В центре площадки стоял Главный Василийск Бланка. Будучи альбиносом, его глаза были темно-алого цвета, как кровь. Его голову, словно корона, венчал белоснежный гребень.

Чуть далее от него находились его сын – двенадцатый черный Василийск Эдвард, и жена – вечно молодая девушка с белой кожей и темными, как смоль волосами, когда-то она носила имя Кауринайт.

– Мы ждем тебя! – торжественно проговорил Бланка и все Василийски вторили ему:

– Мы ждем тебя!

И вот пред ним появилась его дочь – жрица Василийсков, носившая когда-то имя Ирнесайт. Совсем еще юная, с золотыми вьющимися волосами.

**Спасибо за соавторство! Этой главы не было бы без моей самой преданной читательницы и критика.**


	8. Chapter 8

– Надя, вставай! Проспишь ведь в школу!

– Еще одну минуточку!

Наверное, это обычная картина для многих семей.

Марина сделала племяннице пару бутербродов. Времени на завтрак у девочки не остается. Пусть хоть перехватит сухомятку по дороге на занятия.

Недавно Марина стала замечать перемены в поведении воспитанницы. Она и так была тихой и не разговорчивой, а теперь стала ходить как приведение.

– Влюбилась, наверное! – сказал Артур.

Первой любви уже действительно пришла пора, но Надину тетю беспокоило другое. Пару дней назад, заглянув в ее комнату, Марина обнаружила, что племянницы там нет. Надя явно врала, когда потом говорила, что была на вечернем киносеансе с подругами. А на следующий же день у Нади появились дорогие заграничные вещи. И вот сегодня племянницу невозможно разбудить. Марина решилась серьезно поговорить с ней после школы.

Альгида сильно опоздала на первый урок, и поэтому решила не идти на него вовсе. Классная руководительница обошлась только устным выговором. За девочкой это замечалось впервые.

На большой перемене состоялся разговор с Верой. Они шушукались в углу, отгоняя назойливых любопытных.

Надя вкратце попыталась рассказать о том, как нашла амулет, принадлежащий прапрабабке, и, конечно же, о злом волшебнике. Но к ним снова подвалили очередные любопытствующие, так что разговор они решили оставить на потом.

Сидя на скамейке, Надя громко говорила и, так размахивала руками, будто собиралась взлететь. Рассказать все толком у нее не получалась. Она рассказывала то о самом волшебнике, то о Care Bears & their Cousins, потом снова перескакивала на Shrieky и Beastly, как они с этими «мишками» враждуют, и это все вперемешку с походом по торговому центру и ее первыми попытками колдовать.

Вера сначала слушала ее с легким удивлением, а где-то на двадцатой минуте сбивчивого рассказа стала улыбаться.

Надя, наконец, закончила свое повествование и уставилась на подругу.

– Так, когда он тебя поцелует?

– Что?! Ты чего? Он же такой!... Я же тебе говорила! – Надя снова возобновила свой монолог.

– Тогда ты его целуй!

Придя домой, Надя все еще летала в облаках.

Но там девочку ждал неприятный сюрприз. Тетя Марина устроила ей допрос с пристрастием. Надежда нашла, что ответить, сообщив, что эти вещи ей дала Вера Мирошниченко.

Тетка естественно потребовала телефон новой подруги.

К счастью трубку взяла сама Вера. Она все подтвердила и просила отпускать Надю к ней с ночевкой. Неизвестно чем бы все это закончилось, но с работы вернулся Карапетян.

– Она же подросток, а ты с ней как с первоклассницей.

Артур особо не разбирался в драмах, устроенных его женой.


	9. Chapter 9

В поднебесье дела шли как обычно.

Care Bears помогали двум малышам – брату и сестре, когда всех их заприметили Shrieky и Beastly. Детей взяли в Forest of Feelings. Неунывающая парочка устремилась следом, в надежде все же поймать Заботливых мишек.

И вроде сначала все было как всегда, пока в дело не решил вмешаться No Heart.

Его «домочадцы» прилетели в замок в необычном оживлении, наперебой рассказывая, что у «противных, пушистых Care Bears» появились новые Caring Crystals, увеличивающие их добрую магию в несколько раз. Правда, кристалл пока только один у Tenderheart Bear, но вдруг это только начало? Волшебник какое-то время понаблюдал за «мишками», и, поняв, что с Caring Crystals этот не имеет ничего общего, решил отобрать его у Care Bears самолично.

Beastly, тем временем, по-быстрому начал прибираться в лаборатории. И в одной из магических книг нашел то, чем, как ему показалось, является кристалл (забегу вперед, чертенок оказался прав).

Shrieky и Beastly рванули вслед за волшебником.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Эдвард отличался от других Василийсков человечностью. Несколько столетий он служил у колдуньи, создавшей маленькую волшебную страну, населенную мифическими существами. После смерти чародейки он некоторое время был воспитателем ее дочери, а потом женился на ней. Но вернулись сверхсущества и ему пришлось оставить жену с сыном для их же безопасности.

Теперь он наблюдал за тем, как просыпаются его мать и сестра.

Более всего он беспокоился за Ирнесайт. Ее душа возродилась в необычайной девочке. Он хотел подготовить ее к обретению прежнего могущества, но не решался.

И так до самого последнего момента, пока Гартинаты открыто не напомнили о себе. Как раз и пытаясь добраться до самой слабой в настоящий момент из их противников.

Но более всего Эдварда удивило поведение отца. Поначалу Бланка хотел немедленно забрать дочь из простого мира, а теперь махнул на это.

Но Эдвард слишком хорошо знал Главного Василийска. Не случайно тот изменил решение после того как побывал у Альбельгин.

Однако меры предосторожности были приняты.

Только взглянув на жрицу Василийсков, Эдвард все понял. Эта аура! О, она бывает только в одном случае.

– Перенеси! Перенеси меня туда! – взмолилась Надежда Альгида.

– Теперь, даже от простой магии твои силы возродятся… И ты вернешься к нам, уже навсегда.

– Но, – она посмотрела на свой пылающий амулет, – я должна сейчас быть с ним!

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Двое малышей в ужасе вцепились друг в дружку, когда перед ними возник темно-синий вихрь-торнадо, превратившийся на глазах в страшного злого волшебника.

– Care Bears! Обратный отсчет! – пока Brave Heart Lion произносил это, его сородичи уже успели сбить летательный «аппарат» с Shrieky и Beastly.

На зов своего неофициального лидера сразу бросилось восемь Care Bears & their Cousins. И все могло быть как обычно. Злодеи, получив по заслугам, убрались бы восвояси. Но теперь у Care Bears был волшебный кристалл.

Tenderheart Bear бросил его перед друзьями, и те направили через кристалл свои «заботящиеся лучи».

No Heart не успел ничего толком понять.

Сначала был пренеприятный энергетический удар от Care Bears. И волшебник почти сразу понял, что не в силах противостоять ему. Впервые эта сила была разрушительной! А через мгновенье он увидел два бездонных океана Надиных глаз.

Встав под удар, Надежда какой-то частью сознанья понимала, что превращается в полу-Василийска, как в ней окончательно пробуждается всерхсущество, но чувствовала она лишь смесь восторженного страха и безудержного счастья, что может спасти того, кто ей так дорог, из-за кого она еще здесь.

Она заглянула в его глаза и все поплыло.

– Смотрите! Это же ангел! – воскликнула маленькая девочка

Нет ничего удивительного, что под воздействием увеличенной в разы силы Care Bears, василийсичьи крылья Надежды изменились.

No Heart едва успел подхватить ее. Белоснежные крылья пропали, только футболка была разорвана сзади.

Волшебник поднял ее на руки и они, обвернувшись торнадо, исчезли.

– Это дьявольское стекло из глубин ада! – не своим голосом прокричал Beastly, вылезающий с Shrieky из-под обломков своего вело-верто-плана.

Уже давно переставшие посылать энергетические заряды Care Bears и их сородичи со страхом смотрели, как кристалл, упав на облако и испарив его, разлетелся внизу на тысячи осколков, не долетев до земли.

– Что? Что же я наделал? – Tenderheart обхватил лапками голову.

– Где ты его нашел? – спросил Brave Heart.

– В лесу. Мне его зайчик отдал за то, что… я же рассказывал!

– В том, где был… – медвежонок Grumpy хотел было рассказать, но рядом были дети.


	10. Chapter 10

Только сейчас он понял, как истосковался по теплу.

Девочка все еще покоилась на его руках. Словно сотканная из лепестков роз, неги утренней зари, дыханья летнего моря…, а он думал, что уже забыл обо всем этом.

Нет! Надо гнать от себя эти мысли! Досаждающие, мучительные и такие опаляющие.

Против воли, он еще сильнее прижал ее к себе.

«Что ты творишь?! Отпусти ее... Успокойся, наконец! Тебе же почти триста лет. Она такая юная для тебя.»

Между ними действительно была целая пропасть.

Надя пошевелилась. No Heart только попытался аккуратно поставить ее на пол.

– Я еще без сознанья, – Надежда положила голову ему на плечо.

В тронном зале был маленький диван.

Не надо ехидных комментариев!

Диван был там давно. Волшебник часто забывался сном на троне, а поскольку от сидячего положения потом дико болела спина, то идти в… огромную и пустую, холодную… спальню было лень.

Они присели на диван.

– Так кто ты?

Надя рассказывала. No Heart слушал, а потом сам рассказывал, и все не мог отвести взгляда: ее глаза делались синее и синее.

– Они, – Надя вздрогнула и будто сжалась. – Василийски зовут меня.

– Не бойся! Ради тебя я… – No Heart запнулся, испугавшись и не в силах себе признаться, что в данный момент, он действительно может сделать для нее все, что она только попросит. И она испугалась, потому что знала, что значат эти слова намного больше, чем просто признание в чувствах, ибо говорят о том, что он хочет отдать, а не что надеется получить.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Свет-красной-луны.

No Heart, конечно, видел миры, повергающие в ужас и трепет, но главным здесь было ощущение опустошающего присутствия сверхсуществ, их мощи и жажды неумолимой мести. Энергетика измерения творила что-то маловразумительное. Здесь ты осознаешь себя малой и ничтожной частичкой вселенной.

Надежда приобрела уже свой «василийсичий» вид и стояла, опустив голову.

Белесые крылья летучей мыши. Ладони преобразовались в нечто похожее на петушиные ноги. Очевидно, во рту появились змеиные зубы. Но главное сизые, жгучие глаза. Теперь она боязливо прятала взгляд, боясь его смертоносной силы.

Они были в холмистой местности, где в низинах стояли группки обугленных стволов деревьев. Горький запах руты, пробивавшейся между корней деревьев, добавлял зловещия этому месту.

Надежда еле слышно воскликнула. Волшебник посмотрел, куда она так указывала. На холм пред ними вышел белый Василийск.

– Ирнесайт.

Бланка говорил без слов. Его речь вонзалась в сознание, подчеркивая его могущество, что он может сделать с тобой все.

– Меня зовут Надя! – девочка гордо выпрямилась.

– Можешь называться, как тебе вздумается. Это не изменит тебя.

– Вы не должны забирать ее!

Две пары красных глаз встретились.

– Она только начинает жить, а вы отнимаете у нее эту возможность! Да, порой мечты оказываются губительны для нас, а месть только растравляет раны, которые иначе уже давно бы исцелились и зажили. Ведь наследие – это только долг, а быть свободным – ответственность!

Бланка переметнул хвост из стороны в сторону, словно был раздражен.

– Возвращайтесь.

С его исчезновеньем пропала и Надина василийсичья сущность.

Девушка посмотрела на свои, ставшими как прежде, ладони, не в силах сдержать улыбки.

No Heart взял ее за руки и подошел ближе.


	11. Chapter 11

«Стремно как-то» – вот о чем думала Альгида этим утром.

Девочка не опоздала на первый урок. А вообще школьные занятия были такими рутинными, что Надя не запомнила ничего.

Рассеяно попрощавшись со знакомыми, Надя поспешила домой. Чувство было такое, будто она летит. Девочка перешла на быстрый шаг, а потом и вовсе побежала.

Но куда она несется? До встречи (нет, это свидание!) еще несколько часов. И не понятно, что ее там ожидает.

Накануне она была так счастлива. Из-за Василийсков она не смогла оценить тот момент по достоинству, но теперь, вспоминая череду событий, могла сказать:

– Надежда! Это были счастливейшие мгновенья твоей жизни.

Он убедил самого Бланка. Надя рассмотрела его лицо:

«Черт! Черт! Черт! Он даже симпатичный. Если не цвет кожи, волос, глаз… No Heart – ты такой лапочка. Нет, не то. Крокодильчик? Нет, это тоже не подходит. А, знаю! Дракончик мой. Какие же у тебя глазки… с бровками. И главное…»

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– Я ведь тебе не безразлична?

Он стиснул ее руки и приблизился. Горящие глаза, непроглядная чернота капюшона и… его тонкие губы касаются ее. Первый, чистый, незабываемый… такое может ощутить только юная, рано созревшая девочка.

Каким-то образом его остроконечный капюшон съехал назад, и Надя увидела всегда скрытое лицо. Тем временем его губы уже плотно обхватили ее. Отпустив руку, он коснулся ее спины. И тогда девочка дотронулась до его впалой щеки. Капюшон упал окончательно. Второй рукой Надя коснулась его мягких и непослушных волос. Он обнимал ее, уже целуя у подбородка, медленно двигаясь губами по линии шеи. Здесь воля окончательно покинула ее. Девочка закрыла глаза, ощущая его беспокойное, горячее дыхание; как ласковые, сильные, и слегка щекочущие когтями, руки гладят ее спину.

И вдруг все. Девочка стоит посредине своей комнаты, а на столе, все также лежит недоделанная домашняя работа по алгебре.

Надежда коснулась амулета. «Завтра вечером» – передал камень.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Тетка с мужем уехали за город на чей-то юбилей. Надя сослалась на конец учебного года. В конце недели выставят четвертные, да и о годовых контрольных не следует забывать.

Пытаясь казаться спокойной, она уже в четвертый раз перечитывала параграф по истории.

Когда дверь за взрослыми закрылась, девчушка понеслась в ванную. Накрутила бигуди, чтоб собственные кудри хорошо лежали, почистила зубы и принялась за ногти. Еще надо умело накраситься и погладить платье.

И тут!

Через три месяца ей исполнится 16. Она ведь уже взрослая для этого?

Калейдоскоп мыслей пронесся в голове. Надя визгнула и тут же прикрыла руками рот.

Надо ведь и ноги побрить и надеть тот красивый чешский комплект, что подарили ей на Новый год.

Девчушка рванула к шкафу.

– Да ты секс-бомба! – подмигнула отражению в зеркале Надя. Кремовый цвет подчеркивал ее уже слегка подзагоревшую на первом солнышке кожу.

В оставшееся время Надежда помыла посуду, доделала домашку, перечитав параграф по истории в пятый раз, и даже вынесла мусор. Потом просмотрела в порядке ли от всех этих манипуляций маникюр, снова почистила зубы и, переодевшись, нанесла легкий макияж.

До часа Х оставались считанные минуты. Надя присела в кресло. И тут ее охватил легкий ужас.

No Heart! Он же как средневековый рыцарь (это как раз его эпоха). Скажет, что она слишком юная и все это была, мол, лишь слабость, нахлынувшие эмоции. Кроме того, необходимо учитывать его принципы: он же великий злой волшебник, мечтающий если не о мировом господстве, то хотя бы об уничтожении вселенской заботы, доверия и любви. Вот тут то и самая большая нестыковка. Уже тот факт, что он обучает племянницу и присматривает за единственным оставшимся чертенком-монстриком, в корне противоречит его философии.

Не успела она передумать и половины из этого, как ее амулет засветился.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Девочка поежилась от сырости и холода грозовой тучи. Учитывая разницу со Штатами в восемь часов, в поднебесье уже была ночь.

Надя стала подниматься по широкой винтовой лестнице. На площадке ее ждали Sinister Shadows. Они «поклонились» ей и, указывая путь, провели в один из многочисленных залов мрачного замка.

Массивные двери распахнулись и перед ней оказался букет из темно-алых роз.

No Heart вложил его прямо к ней в руки, да еще и стиснул их вокруг букета. Надя вздрогнула, опасаясь уколоться, но тут же поняла в чем дело. У роз не было шипов.

Волшебник улыбнулся и поцеловал ее руку.

Надя ахнула и уже хотела, набравшись храбрости, обнять его, но No Heart прошел вперед, приглашая жестом следовать за ним.

В центре зала стоял маленький круглый столик со свечами, сервированный на двоих.

Надежда по обыкновению растерялась, когда стул перед ней отъехал, а салфетка сама развернулась в воздухе и аккуратно легла на колени.

Одна из теней открыла вино. No Heart снова загадочно улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами. Бутылка поднялась в воздух и сама разлила вино по бокалам.

– Но тост мы сами поднимем?

– Na zdaroviye! – волшебник поднял бокал.

– За нас, – при этом Надя густо покраснела.

Вино было восхитительным, но девчушка от силы сделала пару глотков.

No Heart тут же встал из-за стола и подойдя к оторопевшей Нади, произнес рокотом:

– Может быть, танец?

Ласково взяв за руку, он помог ей подняться.

Это было похоже на сон. Тихо звучала медленная, романтичная музыка. Где-то еле уловимым эхом гремел гром. Он держал ее за руку, положив вторую на ее талию.

Надя почувствовала, как волшебник начинает вонзаться когтями ей в бок, вынуждая приблизиться к нему. Танцевать в таком положении было крайне неудобно, и она прильнула к его плечу. No Heart только этого и ожидал. Он обнял ее. Надежда ощутила исходивший от него запах ментола.

Прижимаясь к темному капюшону, Надя слышала его спокойное дыхание. «Как он может быть одновременно таким холодным, страстным и настойчивым?»

No Heart назвал ее по имени. Надежда заглянула в его горящие глаза и, смутившись, опустила взгляд. Волшебник аккуратно приподнял ее голову за подбородок и, приблизившись, произнес ее имя снова. Они целовались долго, нежно.

Останавливаясь, он шептал ее имя и затем снова уносил ее в мир грез.

Не прекращая ласки, он подхватил ее на руки: – Надя… Надя… Надя…

Она поняла, чего он ожидает.

– No Heart.

Комната закружилась и вскоре растворилась во вращающемся вихре.

**Внимание: следующая глава PWP. Прейдите на Главу 13.**


	12. Chapter 12

Спальня в темных тонах. Шелка и бархат, зажженные свечи. Огромная кровать с балдахином, куда он опустил ее, не прекращая целовать. Надя привстала, и No Heart расстегнул молнию сзади ее платья. Помог стянуть его. Девушка принялась снимать туфли и колготки, в это время он сбросил с себя мантию. Надя улыбнулась, видя белую футболку и легкие брюки в цвет его одеяния. No Heart положил ее руки к себе на футболку. Надежда сняла ее. Очевидно, он ожидал легкого восторга от его формы. Надя не заставила долго ждать, проведя рукой по ряду зеленых кубиков.

– Ты такой…

– Все для тебя.

Это заставило девушку задуматься – вдруг наколдовал.

– Моя очередь, – проговорил он, расстегивая ее лифчик.

На миг, замерев в восхищении, он поочередно стал целовать затвердевшие холмики, сжимая их слегка дрожащими пальцами. Проведя почти сухим языком между грудей и не выпуская их, он опять принялся целовать ее в губы. Но вскоре его жадные руки вновь продолжили бродить по дареному телу.

Без разбора лобзая плечи, шею, грудь, No Heart еще некоторое время обжимал ее ягодицы и бедра. Надя гладила его по спине, готовясь к неминуемому. И вот его руки ухватились за резинку трусиков, при этом он слегка сдвинулся в сторону и, Надежда почувствовала, как некий твердый предмет задел ее бедро. Она крепко зажмурилась.

Избавившись от ее последней детали гардероба, No Heart скинул свои одежды. Надя оставленная на мановенья, трусливо лежала не шелохнувшись, боясь приоткрыть глаза. Волшебник еле слышно усмехнулся и, по традиции пламенно поцеловав ее, стал укладываться сверху. Он провел рукой по внутренней поверхности ее бедер, прямо намекая, что пришло время кое-что раздвинуть. Пришлось послушаться. Теперь, ложась в ее объятья, No Heart коснулся жестких волос и, опустив руку, погладил половые губы. Еще мгновение и он начал пробиваться и, наконец, вошел в это теплое, чистейшее, неизведанное море.

Было больно! Надежда стиснула зубы, впиваясь руками в его спину. Горячие поцелуи уже ничего не значили для нее.

Потом она широко раскрыла глаза – над ней были красные огни в обрамление зелени, где в ставших нечеловеческими вертикальных зрачках вспыхивали и умирали злые зарницы. Ее окутывала темнота.

– No Heart.

Наде пришлось еще раз позвать его.

Он остановился не выходя из нее, словно злясь, что его отрывают от соития со столь прекрасным, юным и всецело принадлежащим ему телом.

– Теперь я женщина? – прозвучал робкий голос.

– Моя женщина, – и он снова погрузился в самое блаженное, самое сладострастное забвенье во всей вселенной.

No Heart пытался быть нежным и терпеливым, но в конце концов страсть и инстинкты взяли свое.

Она лежала, прислушиваясь к своему телу, чувствуя как боль и восторг, слившись воедино, с каждым его выпадом проникают в нее. Он не просто целовал ее, жадно засасывал ее кожу, водил языком, иногда произнося нечленораздельные звуки. Это было дикое, животное, и от этого необузданное упоение, которое можно достичь, только дойдя до самого конца. До глубин нестерпимого экстаза.

Тихое, нетерпеливое урчание заклокотало у него в горле, в безжалостных глазах пламенела радость.

Какое-то время No Heart лежал рядом. Надя тоже не шевелилась.

Она чувствовала себя опустошенной и от этого одинокой и грязной. Ей хотелось приблизиться, ощутить, что нужна ему, но еще более она страшилась, что No Heart отстранится, не примет ее обратно. Не выдержав, она повернула голову в его сторону.

Он смотрел на нее, уставший и такой же разбитый. Кажется, в это мгновенье вся вселенная наполнилась светом и теплом. Для них наступил рай на Земле. Надежда прижалась к его груди, а он гладил ее по голове, тихо повторяя, что снова живет.

Обнимая свою женщину, он устремил руку вниз. Надя охнула, почувствовав, как он погрузился подушечками пальцев в ее лоно. No Heart посмотрел на свои пальцы, ставшие красными, а потом направил их в рот. На губах остался кровавый след, и он поцеловал ее, чтоб она ощутила телесный вкус их страсти. Сконфуженная и пристыженная Надежда приподнялась:

– Я… я сейчас вернусь.

Приведя себя в порядок (если здесь уместно такое выражение) в ванной, она вскоре воротилась в комнату. No Heart дремал, отвернувшись от нее на бок.

Надя снова почувствовала укол обиды, но рассудив, прилегла вплотную к нему, положив ладонь на его худую спину. И действительно, вскоре волшебник заворочался и улегся на спину, раскрыв руки для объятий. Надя уткнулась в его безволосую грудь, ощущая всеми фибрами его холодный, ментоловый запах.

Что если, взять сейчас и спросить: А ты меня любить будешь?

No Heart снова погладил ее по голове и, поддерживая за плечи, по-отечески поцеловал в лоб. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ. Как по команде его брови приняли горизонтальное положение. Он еще разок чмокнул ее и, оперившись подбородком об ее голову, прикрыл глаза.

«Огненные глаза, как тлеющие угли,» – вспомнила Надя строчку по литературе:

– No Heart?

– М-м-м.

– Тебя всегда так звали?

– ?

– Нет, ну в смысле, дали имя при рождении?

Он потянулся и заложил руки за голову – барин.

– Мать дала обычное имя, но оно не прижилось.

Естественно, Надя заинтересовалась. Волшебник выждал и кульминационно произнес:

– Кристофер.

Девушка привстала, облокачиваясь всем весом на его грудь: – Кристофер.

– Угу, только не дави так.

– Извини!

– Нет, – он игриво нахмурил густые брови.

Надежда обиженно ахнула. No Heart обхватил ее и, повалив на постель, покрыл лицо влажными поцелуями.

Оторвавшись от его губ, она четко произнесла:

– Кристофер… Ты – мой Кристофер.

– Я твой, – он с силой прижал ее к себе, – No Heart, – закидывая ее ноги так, чтоб она обхватила его.

Тысячи миров зажигались и гасли в столь родных и еще иногда пугающих глазах.

«Все равно ты меня любишь. Все равно,» – думала Надежда, не догадываясь, что отвечает на его напористые движения благодарной дрожью. А затем мир перестал вращаться.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– Эм, здрасте, босс, – сонный монстрик налетел на Sinister Shadows, пытаясь скрыться в ближайшем коридоре.

– Привет, Beastly!

При этом волшебник выглядел таким, каким его многие годы никто не видел. Впрочем, не многие годы, а никогда! Упругая молодая походка… Он посвистывал.

От неожиданной пришедшей мысли-догадки, чертенок с размаху уселся на пол.


	13. Chapter 13

– Мое маленькое сокровище, – No Heart нежно поцеловал ее в щеку. Было позднее утро.

Надя безмятежно вздохнула.

– Ты спи, спи – он аккуратно укрыл ее одеялом и, убрав светлые пряди с ее лица, тихо вышел из комнаты.

Девушка погрузилась в глубокий сон.

Но спустя время громкая возня, топот, визг и крики разбудили ее.

– Beastlyyyyyyyyy! – от таких воплей Надежда проснулась окончательно. Ох, и голосок у племянницы волшебника.

Shrieky не унималась:

– Из-за тебя проснулась Надя!

«Свинтус» рванул к Надежде, но пущенная «Крикуньей» молния достигла его.

Прячась за спинку кровати, Beastly завыл:

– Надя! Спаси меня от нее!

– Я сейчас как закричу!

– А сколько времени? – сонным голосом спросила Надежда.

– Почти час дня, – монстрик боязливо выглянул из своего укрытия, стараясь не попасть под удары волшебного зеркала Shrieky.

– Значит дома 5 утра, – быстро подсчитала Надя. – Мне надо собираться. В школу к восьми.

На девушке не было одежды, да и рядом ее платья не оказалось:

– Пожалуйста, выйдите из комнаты.

Дети загадочно переглянулись.

– Ты теперь с дядей навсегда?

– Ура-а-а-а! – Beastly подскочил к своей недавней обидчице и они, взявшись за руки, закружились по комнате, а Надя еще раз залилась краской.

– Это хорошо, – слышала она их удаляющиеся рассуждения.

– Beastly!

– Ну, да. Т.е. плохо… здорово! А то No Heart таким злющим был, просто ух!

– Beastly! Болван! – очевидно, Shrieky стукнула его зеркалом.

Надежда встала с постели. Там где она спала, на шелковых простынях, были видны следы от крови. Девушка прикрыла их одеялом и стала искать платье.

Ее одежда была аккуратно сложена за гардеробной ширмой.

Перед тем как вернутся домой, Надя зашла к волшебнику в лабораторию.

Он, как обычно, что-то колдовал или высматривал в котле.

Надежда подошла к самому краю площадки и заглянула в бездну. Там в темных грозовых облаках вспыхивали молнии, а удары грома гулко спускались вниз к земле.

Девушка испуганно отпрянула и натолкнулась на его грудь.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровалась Надежда на русском

Брови злого волшебника приняли V-образное положение.

– Я хотела сказать… Привет, – тут же спохватилась девушка, бросаясь ему на шею.

Стоя на самом краю Thunder Pit, и проникнув лицом в темноту капюшона, Надя целовала его без разбора.

– Голова с непривычки кружится, – вкрадчиво проговорил No Heart, всматриваясь вдаль, пока девушка поочередно целовала его впалые щеки.

– А ты привыкай. Не всегда же мне тебя целовать?

– Ты… – No Heart сверкнул глазами. – Я тебя своими поцелуями замучаю!

Обхватив девушку руками, он почти горизонтально наклонил ее над Thunder Pit.

Надя закрыла глаза от восторга и удовольствия. Как же это прекрасно. Какая же она счастливая.

Приоткрыв глаза, девушка видела через огромный пролом в крыше, как сквозь грозовую тучу перебрасывается пятицветная радуга. Стоп! Радуга появлялась от маленькой белой тучки, которая с невероятной скоростью пересекала небо над замком.

Хорошо, что Надежда обнимала волшебника за спину, она чуть ли не потеряла равновесие.

Это была сделанная из облака машинка, где сидели четыре Care Bears. Хотя мишками были только двое из них.

Care Bears & their Cousins естественно их видели.

Желтый медвежонок, со спортивной лентой на голове, отпустил руль. Сидящий рядом фиолетовый енот еле успел перехватить управление. На заднем сиденье сидели девочки. Желтая хрюшка зажал копытцами пятачок, давясь со смеху. Розовая медведица с симпатичным хвостиком, всплеснула лапками, будто говоря «Как романтично!».

Надежда махнула рукой, показывая, чтоб они улетали. Долго просить цветастых зверят не пришлось.

Наконец No Heart вернул ее в вертикальное положение и, заключив в объятья, прошелся губами по линии шеи.

– Все в порядке? – прошептал он.

– Ага. В полном.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– Альгида! – учительница слегка дотронулась указкой до Надиной тетради.

– А! Что?! – девушка подскочила, задев учебник по истории, который с шумом упал на пол.

По классу прошелся легкий смешок, пока Надя поднимала учебник.

– Спускайся с небес на землю, – строго сказала Софья Степановна. – К уроку готова?

После школы они с Верой медленно брели по каштановой аллеи. Сладкий запах цветов наполнял воздух. Надя опять предалась воспоминаниям.

– Любовь и голуби, – подметила Мирошниченко.

Подруга мечтательно заулыбалась.

– А в классе гадают: кто же тот старшеклассник, укравший твое сердце?

– Скорее нашедший у меня свое, – девушка коснулась амулета, и, улыбнувшись, подметила. – И думаю, о нем знают только ученики начальной школы.

– Ну, если только в Америке, – усмехнулась Вера. – Детей из шкафа по ночам не пугает, и ладно.

– Это же Бугимен.

– Да ты в них уже разбираешься. Твой колдун в команде работает? Да их целая бандитская группировка.

– Вера! Прекрати!

Девчонки перешли на смех.

– Ох! – отдуваясь, проговорила Вера. – Давно так не смеялась. Знаешь, хотя ты в меньшей степени человек...

Надежда вздрогнула.

– Прости. Я хотела сказать, что ты стала в разы сильнее меня. Но легко остаешься обычным человеком.

– Вера.

– Это имя скоро станет чуждым мне. С каждым разом оставаясь на Свет-красной-луны я все больше воплощаюсь в прежнюю себя.

Вера Мирошниченко (или уже Кауринайт) положила свои руки Нади на плечи:

– Любовь удержит тебя в людском мире, – тут она вздохнула. – Только помни о стремлениях Бланка.

В глазах вспыхнула василийсичья синева, и девушка исчезла.


	14. Chapter 14

– Ты же волшебник. Вот и наколдуй, чтоб я стала отличницей. – упиралась Надя, пока No Heart размахивал ее учебником по алгебре.

По четвертной контрольной Надежда получила «4» и теперь у нее была спорная годовая.

– Даже учитель говорит, что я 100%-й гуманитарий, – снова попыталась оправдаться девушка, сидя уже почти 30 минут над одним уравнением.

No Heart заглянул в ее записи:

– Да это же элементарно можно свести к сумме квадратов.

Надя издала тихий стон.

– Пока не будешь готова к своей итоговой контрольной отсюда не уйдешь.

В следующий раз Надя переместилась, гордо держа раскрытую тетрадь по алгебре над головой.

Сидя на троне в главном зале No Heart потер одну об другую ладони:

– Из меня получился недурной репетитор.

Девушка подошла вплотную, вспугнув зазевавшихся теней, и уселась прям к нему на колени:

– Поэтому будешь готовить меня к экзаменам на следующий год.

– Что?!

– Милый, – девушка обняла его за шею и попыталась поцеловать.

– Слушай, Надя…

– Ты такой замечательный, – она все же умудрилась чмокнуть его у подбородка.

No Heart поднял взгляд к потолку, при этом его густые брови стали «домиком».

Девушка хихикнула, игриво наклонив голову в бок, и поцеловав его, теперь точно в губы, ласково предложила:

– Может, сходим куда-нибудь?

– М-м-м, – волшебник прошелся кончиками пальцев по ее руке. – Это я с удовольствием.

– No Heart! – поняв, на что он намекает, Надя подскочила. – Я же действительно говорю, о том, чтобы пойти куда-либо. Погода такая замечательная. Возьмем с собой Shrieky и Beastly.

– Они сейчас на задании.

– Ну и что, – Надя потянула его за руку. – Пошли!

У края грозовой тучи резвились барашками маленькие облачка.

Надя перескакивала с одного на другое. От легкого ветерка развивались оборки ее платья, и голубые цветы на нем казались живыми. Волосы на солнечном свете переливались золотом. Сзади плелся No Heart.

Выйдя из тучи, он прикрыл рукой глаза:

– Терпеть не могу солнце.

– Злобный злюка, – Надя подскочила к нему и обняла.

– Считай, что это фамилия и отчество.

Девушка взяла его за руку и повела за собой. Они вошли на небольшое, но плотное облако. Под ними открывался панорамный вид. Поля уходили за горизонт, то там, то тут были разбросаны фермерские постройки, а на западе искрилась темно-голубая лента реки.

– Как же красиво, No Heart. Спасибо, что привел меня сюда.

– Понравилось? – он щурился от солнца. – Теперь пошли обратно.

– Неужели тебе здесь совсем не нравится?

No Heart противно фыркнул.

– И ничего не изменит твоего мнения?

– Ну, кое-что может.

Надя лежала на спине, смотря на заходящее за горизонт солнце. No Heart дремал, расположив голову у нее на груди. Закатное небо приобрело розово-оранжевый оттенок. Облака отсвечивались от молочно-желтого до бордово-фиолетового. Под этим мягким светом кожа ее ненаглядного казалась просто очень, очень бледной, а волосы словно приобрели легкий пепельный оттенок.

No Heart заворочался. Надя стала поглаживать его мягкие волосы.

Краем зрения девушка уловила какое-то движение на востоке. По небу разлились разноцветные брызги.

– Смотри. Там, кажется салют.

– А мне кажется, это наши с задания возвращаются.

– Ой! Да с ними компания.

– Я сейчас этим Care Bears устрою!

– Оденься сначала.


	15. Chapter 15

Вера как можно более бесшумно пересекла переулок. Прислонившись спиной к холодной стене, она еле слышно вздохнула и сползла на мостовую. Страх не отпускал. Сидя на корточках, она продолжала прислушиваться.

Чрез дом была простая жизнь – ругались женщины в очереди за молочными продуктами, кто-то пытался завести Жигули.

«Пора двигаться,» – решила Вера.

Она сделала шаг на дорогу. Острые когти проскользнули, едва коснувшись щеки. В туже секунду Гартинат отлетел в сторону. Эдвард принял боевую стойку, раскрыв крылья и подняв голову, зашипел. Алалей поднялся.

Кауринайт смотрела за борьбой сына и их врага. Василийск обвил Гартината, тот же, яростно рыча, драл чешую противника. Кауринайт могла применить силу, но сжавшаяся от ужаса Вера парализовала ее.

Раздался рев. Алалей отскочил в сторону. Когда он вогнал когти под лопатку крыла Василийска, тот ослабил хватку и опустил голову. Гартинат попытался выскользнуть через верх, что и стало ошибкой. Эдвард ухватил его за бедро. Теперь вокруг укуса темнели вены. Василийсичий яд распространялся быстро. Мгновенье и Гатринат пропал.

Кауринайт подскочила к Эдварду. Тот почти оправился – раны быстро затягивались, порастая маленькими чешуйками.

– Они пошли в открытую, – ее голос дрожал.

– И их миссия не выполнена. Я на другой континент.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Надя снова подпрыгнула. Теперь каблуки босоножек полностью вошли в облако. А наливное яблоко на дереве с листвой в форме сердечек так и осталось висеть.

Вместо главной лестницы замка, лаборатории, тронного зала или объятий самого злого волшебника, девушка оказалась в Forest of Feelings.

На смену удивлению пришел восторг. Пару минут девушка носилась по лесу, рассматривая поразительные растения. Среди старых больших деревьев то там, то тут были аккуратно посажены ряды поросли. Их крона была в форме звезд и сердец, а листва желтого или розового цвета в соответствии с формой.

– «Интересно, они их так подстригают или это такой сорт?» – а потом Надя увидела «яблоню».

Девушка не оставляла попыток достать яблоко, обувь она уже сняла, но допрыгнуть все не получалось.

Надя как раз собиралась сбить фрукт босоножкой, когда сзади зашуршали ветки.

– Добрый день! – розовый слоненок, не больше метра ростом, приветственно замотал из стороны в сторону хоботом.

– Привет! – девушка помахала рукой в ответ.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Care Bear Cousin хотел что-то спросить, но явно не решался.

– Да – мы вместе, нет – я не колдунья, – взяла на себя инициативу Надежда.

Слоненок жутко засмущался:

– Не… я просто забыл как Вас…

– Надя.

– Lotsa Heart Elephant. Приятно познакомится.

– Мне тоже.

– Я Вам помогу, – слоненок выпустил из значка на животе луч, который сбил яблоко.

Надя поймала его налету, не забыв поблагодарить Lotsa Heart.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Идя по дороге Shrieky пинала большую косточку от фрукта. Сегодня она перенесла Надю самостоятельно. И вот результат.

По дороге они как всегда попытались поймать Care Bears. Понятно, что из затеи «Свинтуса» ничего путного не вышло. Поругавшись, Shrieky отправилась за Надей, а чертенок остался чинить машину.

– Подойди ко мне. Ты боишься? – «девушка» протянула в ее сторону руки, словно пытаясь ухватить.

– Нет! Просто вокруг тебя облака испаряются и на небе видны звезды.

Гартинат (Shrieky сразу догадалась) презрительно улыбнулась.

– Лейла. Оставь ребенка, – это уже был Василийск.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– А там, – слоненок махнул хоботом вправо, – я еще посажу Радужные Сливы.

– И ты тут за всем ухаживаешь?

– Мне все помогают, особенно Синди, – Lotsa Heart гордо вытянулся. – Я же главный садовник. …Правда, единственный.

На этом их разговор оборвался.

Появившись в паре метров, Гартинат с нескрываемым интересом оглядывал местность. Надя почувствовала, как трансформируется в сверхсущество. Ощущение было такое, словно по телу забегали мурашки: менялись руки, глаза. Перепончатые крылья были так тяжелы, что она согнулась под их весом. Но показать страх, означало заранее принять поражение.

– Смотрю Алалей, ты недавно встретился с кем-то из наших? – шрам от укуса еще был хорошо заметен.

– С твоим братцем, Ирнесайт.

Та с визгом бросилась на Гартината.

– Как неостроумно, – энергетический удар отбросил жрицу Василийсков на исходную позицию.

Надя была готова к чему-то подобному. Вскочив, она снова приготовилась к атаке.

– Care Bear Cousin Call! – глупый, глупый слоненок. Тебя же могли просто не заметить.

Алалей остановился. С удивлением он смотрел на поток «бившей» его энергии из сердечек и звездочек.

– Поразительно. Это даже …приятно. Но глупо, – в мановенье ока он оказался рядом с Lotsa Heart.

Гартинат схватил его за холку:

– И что же ты такое?

Ирнесайт трансформировалась окончательно: когти, зубы, чешуя. Быстрота. Опасность.

Алалей слегка приподнял Care Bear Cousin за шкирку. Он спокойно наблюдал за тем как беснуется жрица.

– Отпусти! – шипела Надежда-Ирнесайт. Она взмахнула крыльями, готовясь к новой схватке.

– Отпусти! Тебе же сказали! – голос был детским и звонким. Из кустов выскочил белоснежный крошка единорог с огромными васильковыми глазами, грива и хвост у него были словно из нежно-розовой пряжи, а витой рог как будто сделан из прозрачного золотистого ячменного сахара.

– Ваше падение поражает. Тысячи жизней приносились вам в жертву. А теперь? – Алалей отшвырнул слоненка.

Единорожек поскакал в сторону Lotsa Heart, но стоило только поравняться с Гартинатом.

– Синди! Что с тобой? – если знакомая слоненка первоначально была одного с ним роста, то теперь напротив стоял огромный мифический монстр на подобие тех, что украшают европейские гербы, с пылающими глазами, хрипящий пеной, и угрожающе нацеливший на Lotsa Heart золотой рог.

– Здесь плохие только мы! Я сейчас как закричууууууу! – «снаряд», пущенный из зеркала Shrieky, попал между слоненком и единорогом.

Синди потеряла равновесие и, приземлилась вниз, уже приняв обычный вид. Lotsa Heart чуть не упал в обморок, увидев Shrieky на «восточном» черном драконе. No Heart оборачивается в такое?

Алалей, поняв, что предстоит сражение с двумя Василийсками, решил ретироваться.

– Трус несчастный! Мы тебе еще покажем! – закричала Shrieky словно ему вдогонку.

Она спрыгнула с Василийска, как только он опустился на облако, и теперь бежала к Наде:

– Было так здорово! Эдвард как схватит Гартината! А потом он поднял ее в воздух! А потом Beastly… Beastlyyyyyyyyy!

Летающий аппарат с грохотом вошел в облако в метре от девчонки.

Чертенок вылез между винтами:

– Я опять не успел?

– Ты это специально! Я вся в облаке!

– Так! Хватит! Хватит! – Эдвард принялся их разнимать. Чтоб никого не пугать, он принял свой человеческий образ: высокий, голубоглазый брюнет. Настоящий прекрасный принц быстрого реагирования.

Shrieky ахнула (разборки с чертенком ее явно больше не интересовали). Синди тоже затопала копытцами, и красиво вскинула гриву. Lotsa Heart и Beastly фыркнули и насупились одновременно.

В это время до них донеслись всхлипывания Надежды, которая так и стояла, все еще будучи сверхсуществом.

– Надя, ты чего? – все бросились к ней.

– Не могу превратиться! Вдруг я такой навсегда остану-у-усь!

Единорог тоже захлюпала ноздрями.

– Успокойся и постарайся расслабиться, – Эдвард коснулся Надиного плеча, и она тут же стала как прежде.

Слезы моментально высохли, и Надя стала обнимать всех по очереди.

– А кто вы вообще такие? – спросил, наконец, Lotsa Heart, после того как Надя обняла его во второй раз.

– Василийски и Гартинаты, – затем Shrieky обратилась к Эдварду. – А я этой Лейлы даже не испугалась.

– Ты очень храбрая девочка. Только голос у тебя…Ты меня чуть не оглушила.

Shrieky приняла это за комплимент.

Обитателям Forest of Feelings это ровным счетом ничего не говорило.

Надежда начала рассказывать.

– Почему я стала такой… взрослой? – тут же перебила ее Синди.

– Под влиянием Гартината ты использовала свою силу по максимуму, – Эдвард решил объяснить по-простому. – Мы влияем на определенных существ – драконов, гарпий. Всех пресмыкающихся, особенно змей, ящериц. Некоторых птиц и животных. Гартинаты почти на всех млекопитающих, и особенно на ласок, горностаев, зайцев. Вы же единороги обладаете абсолютно чистой энергией. Из-за чего попадаете под влияние обоих видов, но вместе с тем, можете и противостоять нам. Теперь, когда ты уже столкнулась с силой сверхсуществ, ни мы ни Гартинаты не сможем подчинить тебя.

Слоненок озабоченно присел:

– Я давно во всем запутался. Как же я объясню друзьям?

– Есть идея! – улыбнулся Эдвард. – Синди, мы снова воспользуемся твоей силой. Ты не против?

Он коснулся ее рога.

– Ух ты! – единорог ошарашено переступала с ноги на ногу. – Я все видела, будто была там. Так страшно. Но жутко захватывающе и интересно.

– Что жутко, это точно, – заметила Надежда.

– Теперь ты сможешь передать увиденное Care Bears и остальным. – Эдвард потрепал Синди за гриву. – Но думаю, многим лучше просто рассказать.

С ним единодушно согласились.

Тем временем Beastly уже вытащил свой летающий аппарат:

– Сцепление с педалями плохо держится, – мрачно констатировал он. – Стойте! Мне что теперь двоих везти? Я со Shrieky еле управляюсь.

Та чуть не задохнулась от злости.

– Ты бы поаккуратнее. Прошлый раз чуть не сбил меня винтами этой штуковины, – заметил Эдвард.

– Я же думал, что Вы тоже с этими. Я Shrieky защищал! – последовала неловкая пауза. Все с интересом уставились на Beastly, а его напарница покраснела и отступила в сторону. Чертенок быстро спохватился. – А то мне No Heart устроил бы.

– Надо с ним встретиться и рассказать о случившемся, – Эдвард снова стал Василийском. – Не напугать бы человека.

Одни переглянулись, кое-кто поежился, кто-то нервно хихикнул.

– Между прочим, Надя, – заметил Василийск, – ты тоже могла бы использовать крылья по назначению.

– Ни за что! – она демонстративно подошла к летающему аппарату Beastly.

– А я тогда снова с тобой полечу! – Shrieky тут же подбежала к Эдварду и обняла его за голову.

Василийск помог ей забраться:

– Ты славная девочка! (Shrieky заулыбалась). Мой сын был примерно твоего возраста, когда мне пришлось покинуть Мифландию.


	16. Chapter 16

**Уважаемые читатели! Конечно, мне нравится писать про отношения Нади и злого волшебника, но есть ведь и другие персонажи… По многочисленным просьбам.**

**P****.****S****. Спасибо, что обо всем этом хоть в личку пишите.**

«Летние каникулы: ура! Последние ведь. Следующий класс выпускной. И две недели практики тоже последние».

Надя удачно устроилась в кабинет к учительнице по труду. Работы часа на два и то не каждый день: собрать и провести перепись книг и учебников, подклеить плакаты, кое-то довязать или починить у разных подделок.

Вера пару дней убиралась в их классе, а потом ей надо было натирать паркет мастикой. Вот так на третий день практики Мирошниченко тоже оказалась в кабинете у трудовички, только теперь ее график работ с Надиным не совпадал.

Занеся учебники в библиотеку, Надежда отправилась домой. Возвращалась она, как всегда, через каштановую аллею. Для этого надо было сначала пройти пару гаражей за школьным двором. Там то, чаще всего и «тусовались» заядлые прогульщики школы и ближайшего к ней техникума.

Компания курила пару сигарет по кругу. Среди них был ее одноклассник Илья.

– Какая пташка! – здоровый верзила из техникума потянулся к ней. – Давай-ка знакомиться.

– В следующий раз, – Надя попятилась.

– Ты посмотри, – девица, одетая и накрашенная как ночная бабочка годов 60-х, с сигаретой, уже подскочила к Альгиде. – Шмотки дорогие натянула и теперь от товарищей нос воротит.

Надя уже морально собралась и теперь в упор смотрела на Илью, а тот делал вид, будто он ее не знает.

– А ну дай примерить! – девица не унималась, по блатному поигрывая сигаретой. Вдруг она вскрикнула и выронила свою сигарету на легкую куртку из полиэстера. Синтетический материал моментально вспыхнул. Компания залилась смехом, пока она, не без мата, изучала огромные дыры на курточке.

Надя возможность не упустила и быстро побежала к аллее. Там ее ждал сюрприз.

– Ну как я ее! – Shrieky сияла.

– Как же ты тут оказалась? – Надя волновалась по другому поводу.

– Я за дядей смотрела. А потом применила заклинание, только наоборот.

Надежда поежилась. В прошлый раз Shrieky забросила ее к кузенам Care Bears. Куда же она попадет, когда решит вернуться обратно домой?

– Пошли! – Shrieky уже тянула ее за руку. – Beastly, наверно, спрятал нашу летающую машину.

Чертенок удачно загнал «геликоптер» в кусты, но самого его там не оказалось. Девочки отправились на поиски. Как вы думаете, где они его нашли?

– Отличная сетка для ловли заботливых мишек, – он помахивал рваной авоськой. – А вообще там столько интересных и нужных вещей, только пахнет не очень.

Компания отправились к Наде домой. Артур на работе до вечера. Марина уехала загород помочь подруге на даче, а заодно привести пару ведер клубники на варенье. По дороге Надя позвонила Вере.

Вчетвером они расположились на крыше. Рядом, через забор росло огромное раскидистое вишневое дерево. Соседи были не против, чтоб его обдирала детвора.

Beastly торчал под его кроной и объедался плодами. Девочки загорали.

Себе и школьной подруге Надя взяла модные бикини. У Shrieky был детский купальник с аппликацией в виде летучей мыши.

– Синяк на шеи откуда? – Вера не имела ничего такого, тем более недавно они столкнулись с Гартинатами.

– Это не синяк, просто No Heart…

Вера разразилась смехом. Shrieky по-русски не понимала, но услышав имя дяди, поддержала новую знакомую.

В соседнем дворе развешивала белье баба Сима. Ей было под 60. От тяжелой работы она огрубела, но только внешне. В душе это была золотая женщина, всю жизнь тянувшая на себе семью и хозяйство.

Девушки пригнулись, Shrieky еле успела утянуть Beastly. Но баб Сима их и услышала и заметила:

– Эй вы, молодежь! И не стыдно! Зачем собаку на крышу затащили?

– Какую собаку? – тихо спросила Вера, на русском естественно. Английский она знала не так хорошо, поэтому Надежда выступала между ними переводчиком.

Надя быстро объяснила и перевела.

– Beastly, голос! – засмеялась Shrieky

Монстрик выдал что-то похожее на недовольный лай.

– Бабушка Сима! – Вера подошла к краю. – Он не боится, и мы уже спускаемся.

– Ой, какая красавица! – пожилая женщина всплеснула руками. – Эх, выдать бы тебя за моего Володьку. А он, сволочь, второй месяц в КПЗ сидит.

Вера оторопело заулыбалась.

– Надь! – она озабоченно повернулась к ней. – Там в поднебесье свободных волшебников больше не осталось?

Вскоре они действительно стали собираться. Shrieky зевала, а Beastly сонно тер глаза. В Америке было одиннадцать вечера.

Их летающую машину не обнаружили и теперь они втроем возвращались в замок. Shrieky использовала зеркало, но не хватило мощности. Тогда воспользовались еще и Надиным амулетом.

Приняв душ, Надежда упала на кровать. No Heart опять экспериментирует с заклинаниями.

– Я само зло! Я ненависть! Я No Heart!* – разносилось эхом по всему замку.

У него очередной творческий порыв. И неизвестно когда он появится в спальне. Она уже могла сказать «в их спальне». Постепенно там оказалось больше Надиных вещей, чем волшебника. No Heart распорядился чтоб из части комнаты сделали гардеробную.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Огромный зеленый кот, с горящими красными глазами и чрезвычайно густыми надбровными вибриссами, спрыгнул с ночного столика на кровать. Пружиня на каждом шагу, он аккуратно перешагивал с лапы на лапу, каждый раз втягивая острые когти, пока, наконец, не пробрался к центру. Там, завернувшись в шелковые простыни, спала белокурая красавица. Сев напротив лица девушки, котяра мявкнул и потерся своей мордой об ее щеку.

Надя отмахнулась и, все еще прибывая во сне, перевернулась на живот. Тогда No Heart-кот прошелся по ее спине. Громко мурча, он начал нещадно «вминать» лапами Надины лопатки.

Девушка резко вскочила, отчего незадачливый домашний питомец свалился на постель. Надя подхватила «кота» двумя руками:

– Я думала что, когда ты оборачиваешься, то становишься темно-синим в цвет одеяния. А сейчас ты…

Далее она недоговорила. Волшебник принял свой естественный вид и, страстно поцеловав ее, откинул простыни.

После, получив желаемое, No Heart отдыхал под щедрым бальзамом ласк своей девушки.

– Ты такой необузданный. Ты такой пылкий.**

Надя прошлась уже по второму кругу всех комплиментов и на английском и на русском, что смогла подобрать к нему.

– Хочу, чтоб ты всегда была рядом, – он сонно уронил голову на подушки.

Надя счастливо визгнула. Хоть такое, но уже признание в чувствах.

– Принеси попить, – No Heart отвернулся от нее на бок.

***** - I am evil! I am hate! I am No Heart!

** - You are so revel. You are so heat.


	17. Chapter 17

Стук каблучков по каменным плитам заглушала ковровая дорожка. Дверь приоткрылась и маленькая богиня вошла. Зал наполнился светом ее ауры. Светом, который может проникнуть в кромешно-черное нутро. Свет чуда для чудовища. А она улыбалась.

– Правда, очень красивые? – Надя попыталась покружиться на месте и, запнувшись обо все ту же ковровую дорожку, чуть не потеряла равновесие. – Хотя я еще плохо на них хожу.

– Это не туфли, а подпорки какие-то.

– Ну-у-у! – она притопнула каблуком. – Это самая последняя коллекция.

Девушка уже подошла и, теперь поднявшись на постамент, стояла у самого трона:

– Неужели тебе не нравятся? – О! Эти глаза, наполненные до краев нежностью, такие ранимые и трогательные.

– Тебе очень идет.

– Спасибо, – Надя обняла его. – Знаешь, там еще была сумочка. Такая классная! Но очень дорогая… Это ведь совсем новая коллекция. Конечно, в магазине были и другие, но эта подходит под туфли больше всех.

Снова заискивающий взгляд.

– Если хочешь, можешь купить.

– Ой! No Heart! Ты самый, самый лучший на целом свет, – так уж получилось, что она поцеловала его в щеку несколько раз. – Я тогда сейчас в торговый центр.

Ее звонкий голос затихающим эхом разносился по замку:

– Beastly, мы возвращаемся... А как же пончики?... Хорошо будет тебе и попкорн с маслом.

Как вы понимаете, одной сумочкой она не обошлась.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Для Нади это лето было самым прекрасным и безмятежным – первая и такая всесильная любовь, притом, что груз взрослых проблем ее не успел напомнить о себе.

Шел 1988. СССР медленно, но верно приближался к развалу. Во всех учебниках и хрониках говорится о начинавшемся тогда дефиците. Надежда Альгида его не замечала. К хорошему привыкаешь быстро. Она уже перестала сопоставлять изобилие огромных супермаркетов и пустоту прилавков отечественных магазинов. Часто ей было в диковинку слышать о том, как люди часами стоят в очередях, как сарафанное радио разносит по городу где и какой товар, наконец, появился. Дома все только и делали, что ругали власть, да подсобные кооперативы.

No Heart тем более махнул рукой и как всегда выдал что-то из бессмертных философских идей: «Идеальная власть – это утопия». Не удивительно, ситуация в Союзе была ему далека и непонятна.

Наслушавшись волшебника, Надежда с умным видом пыталась прокомментировать продовольственную ситуацию:

– Естественно зубная паста закончилась на следующий же день. Весь город приобрел ее с запасом до дветысячилохматого года.

– И правильно сделали, – отвечала ей Марина. – Пока нам ее завезут как раз столько времени и пройдет.

Надя что-то пробурчала, а по возвращению в поднебесье принялась донимать злого волшебника.

No Heart клокотал от смеха, пока девушка сосредоточенно рассказывала о последних событиях.

– Марина по городу носится как угорелая. А у Артура опять будет субботник. Так я вчера полдня плакат рисовала. Представляешь, здоровенными буквами «Товарищи! Отработаем субботник все как один!»

No Heart согнулся пополам в приступе гомерического хохота: – Только у вас люди, собравшись все вместе, могут работать с таким же успехом, как один.

– Очень остроумно, – она обиженно надула губки. – Как же им так не работать, когда… Постоял бы один раз в очереди.

– Ха! Ты это серьезно? – злобно ухмыльнулся волшебник.

– А что такого? С тобой вообще по магазинам ходить здорово. Ты только в очередь станешь, и ее сразу не будет, правда продавца тоже.

No Heart издал нечто похожее на сердитый рык.

– Да ладно тебе, – парировала Надежда далее. – У тебя даже внешность коммерческая.

– Для похоронных бюро.

– Нет! Тебя удобно засылать к конкурентам. Например: от этого отбеливающего крема с растительными компонентами моя кожа не просто побледнела, а брови стали густыми и колосистыми…

– Ну, знаешь!

– Не злись, – подойдя, Надя обняла его. – Ты такой чудесный!

Волшебник с равнодушным видом подернул плечами.

– А, тогда ладно, – Надя сделала вид что уходит.

– А ну стоять! – поднявшись с трона, No Heart заключил ее в объятья. – Куда это ты собралась? – продолжил он в игривом тоне.

Девушка двусмысленно повела взглядом.

– Я тебя никуда не отпускал, – с этими словами он пылко расцеловал ее.

Мир бы восстановлен, и Надя благосклонно позволила отнести себя на диван. Хотя когда это No Heart спрашивал ее мнения?

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Еще прибывая в восторге от воссоединения плоти, они лежали в объятьях друг друга. Надя прижалась к его плечу, пока No Heart вяло отбивался от попыток пригладить его брови.

– No Heart! No Heart! – Beastly еще не успел приоткрыть двери, как те с шумом, чуть не прищемив ему пяточек, захлопнулись.

– Эм, босс, Вы заняты?

– Да, Beastly, – подала голос Надежда.

Мгновенье тишины.

– Привет Надя!

Пауза.

– Ой! Не буду вам мешать! – еще пауза. – Приятно провести время!

Надежда удерживала волшебника, чтоб тот не отправил энергетический «снаряд» за Beastly вдогонку.

Монстрик побыстрее спустился вниз.

Shrieky уже в нетерпении ждала его: – Ты, растяпа! Рассказал дяде о моем плане поймать Care Bears.

– Нашем плане… – хотя, как всегда, идею подал сам Beastly.

– Ну!

– Там Надя.

– Отлично! – Shrieky захихикала. – Дядюшка No Heart сегодня будет в прекрасном расположении духа!

– Это что же Наде надо сделать, чтоб он был в прекрасном расположении духа?

– Beastlyyyyyyyyy!


	18. Chapter 18

– Дорогие тетя Марина и Артур! Хочу познакомить вас с родным дядей Shrieky и по совместительству моим парнем. Он живет над Америкой и работает злым волшебником…

Досмотреть столь знаменательно-эпический сон у девушки не получилось. Она упала с дивана.

Сидя на полу и потирая ушибленный копчик, она с негодованием посмотрела на растянувшегося на спине волшебника:

– No Heart!

– Милая, мы сейчас продолжим, – и он захрапел, отвернувшись от нее на бок.

Надя в бешенстве вскочила: – Когда же ты угомонишься?! – а что толку говорить со спящим.

В дополнение ко всему она не смогла найти свою одежду. Не найдя во что бы завернутся, девушка нацепила на себя одеяние волшебника.

Надежда спустилась в один из многочисленных залов, беспрестанно поправляя наряд. Одеяние было ей велико. Девушка уже пару раз спотыкнулась об подол. То и дело теряла одно из плечиков.

– Ой! Это не No Heart. Это же…

– Надя!

Под потолком на веревке висела большая металлическая клетка с массивными прутьями. В ней сидели два маленьких медвежонка. Они были еще совсем крохами. У девочки была розовая шерстка, у мальчика светло-голубая.

– Какие симпатичные.

– Спасибо! Ты тоже, – в один отозвались малыши.

– И милая, – лестно добавила маленькая медведица.

– А ты хорошая? – настороженно спросил медвежонок.

– Думаю да. Только моим это не говорите.

– А ты нас тогда отпустишь? – ангельским голоском попросило нежно-голубое воплощение вселенской кавайности. Его соседка трогательно зашаркала лапкой.

Надя засмеялась и, отвязав веревку, аккуратно опустила клетку с малышами на пол:

– Только…

– Твоим не говорить!

Чтоб открыть щеколду, ей пришлось присесть. Одеяние моментально соскользнуло с плеч. Девушка едва подхватила его. Поскольку одной рукой щеколду было не сдвинуть, Надя накинула на голову капюшон.

– Да, и если что…

– Мы сами сбежали.

– No Heart! – раздался звонкий голос сзади.

– Да спит он, – Надя резко повернулась, отчего капюшон упал.

– Ой, извините, – этого желтого Care Bear со значком в виде спортивного кубка она уже видела несколько раз.

– Champ! Champ! – маленькие медвежата радостно выскочили из клетки. Надя только-только отодвинула щеколду.

**A**** / ****N****: Уважаемые читатели! По вашим просьбам! В следующих главах еще больше скабрезных подробностях этого патологического повествования.**


	19. Chapter 19

– У меня День Рождение. Мне… я уже взрослая. У меня есть… обожаемый. Только жаль, что чрез неделю… на занятия.

Несколько Sinister Shadows с интересом наблюдали за девушкой. Странная же пассия у господина. Отослала их и теперь сама гладит одежду. Взвалила на себя хлопоты и радуется.

Надя закончила возиться с одеянием волшебника и теперь направилась в покои, неся перед собой результат своих трудов.

No Heart спал. На кровати его не было, но храп, разносящийся по комнате, заглушал раскаты грома. Оригинально. На прикроватном коврике лежал огромный носорог.

– Солнышко мое вставай. Ласковый и такой красивый, – как всегда, волшебник вскочил до третей строчки, где говорилось о чувствах в той форме, которую он патологически не переносил.

Приняв свой обычный вид, No Heart по обыкновению расцеловал девушку и занялся туалетом.

– А где мантия с капюшоном?

Надя подскочила и протянула ему одеяние.

Волшебник развернул его: – Первый раз вижу, чтоб было так отвратно отглажено. И кого черта заутюжены стрелки на рукавах? Я же всегда их поднимаю, когда работаю!

Раздались всхлипывания.

Сразу все стало понятно: – Тихо! Тихо! – он обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку. – Чудо ты мое ненаглядное. И что я б без тебя делал?

– Колдовал?

– Да, надо бы вернуться к тому эксперименту.

– Эй! Я же еще расстроена!

– Красотка. Давай я успокою тебя вечером. А то дел невпроворот!

– У! Эгоист! – крикнула Надежда вслед торнадо. – И торчи в своей лаборатории весь день!

Жаловаться шныряющим вокруг Sinister Shadows было бесполезно, и девушка отправилась на кухню. Накануне она обещала приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое Shrieky и Beastly.

Кухня находилась в полуподвальном помещении и, как и все комнаты замка, была огромной, мрачной и старой, даже несмотря на наличие бытовой техники. Часто здесь прибывал Beastly, т.к. No Heart отправлял его мыть посуду или заниматься другими домашними делами в качестве наказания за какие-либо мелкие провинности. Поскольку чертенок был виноват всегда, и у него постоянно что-то ломалось или разбивалось, то мытье посуды и уборка давно стали его ежедневными обязанностями.

Когда Надя первый раз зашла на кухню, помещение представляло собой печальное зрелище. Горы недомытой посуды, т.к. кое-кто никогда не убирал ее на место, а мусор Beastly вообще замел под коврик у порога.

– Здесь пронесся ураган? – пошутила тогда девушка.

– Нет, босс сюда не заходит. И Надь, не зови его, а то он мне устроит.

Теперь в кухне был относительный порядок. Надя как раз доставала из духовки запеканку, когда вошел полусонный Beastly.

– Я шел на запах, – монстрик направился за тарелкой.

– Только оставь другим.

– Да ладно. No Heart вообще почти ничего не ест, а Shrieky такая вредная.

Beastly в два счета расправился со своей порцией:

– Вкуснотище. А еще что-нибудь есть?

– Бутерброды с плавленым сыром в микроволновке.

Чертенок задвигал ушами в предвкушение.

Тут Надя решила подвести к своему дню рождения.

– Меня сегодня, наверное, больше не будет. Будем с родней и знакомыми праздновать.

– Чего?

– Мой День Рождения.

– Как! Почему ты нам ничего не сказала?!

– А вы отмечаете такие праздники?

– Конечно! Я боссу на каждую пятницу 13-е делаю подарок… Т.е. стараюсь сделать. Он же ненавидит почти все!

После непродолжительного диалога монстрик понесся будить Shrieky. Та его чуть не испепелила зеркалом, но Beastly успел объяснить причину.

– Болван! – Shrieky убрала волшебное зеркало, к огромному облегчению последнего. – Что мы будем ей дарить?

– Цветы.

– Ты что, решил обойтись цветами?! Beastly! О чем мечтаю все женщины?

– О любви.

Он присел от оглушительного визга.

– Все женщины мечтают о восхитительном меховом манто!

– И где нам его достать? Оно же дорого стоит.

– Дубина! У нас же есть Care Bears!

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Надя накрывала на стол. Ночь она провела в поднебесье, но домашним сказала, что как всегда была у Веры. Она снова просила отпустить ее к подруге.

«Shrieky и Beastly готовят сюрприз. Интересно, а что же No Heart?»

Было приглашено несколько одноклассниц и вообще ребят со школы, чьи мамы знали Марину. Поэтому родителей учеников позвали тоже. Еще обязательно была родня Карапетяна. Так что за шумным застольем, никто особо не заметил, что виновница торжества удалилась вместе с лучшей подругой.

– Хорошо проведи время со своим волшебником. Только отправьте детвору к этим медведям, а то будет как сейчас.

Девушки рассмеялись.

– Ах, да! У тебя дома я подарила только часть подарка. Или ты думаешь, что я обойдусь мимозами и коробкой грильяжа? – Вера достала из сумки прямоугольный предмет, обвернутый упаковочной бумагой. – Как говорится «книга – лучший подарок»! Давай пойдем и развернем, но только чтоб никто не видел.

У Нади округлились глаза, когда сорвав бумагу, она увидела в потертой обложке книгу Ватсьяяны на английском.

– На русском не достать, – начала повествование Вера. – Я сначала хотела бросить эту затею, а потом мне предложили старый иностранный экземпляр и как раз на английском… Ну что ты как маленькая? Раскрывай!

– Здесь не только картинки…

– Практические советы по Камасутре, – хихикнула девушка. – Удивишь своего «бойфренда» чем-нибудь новеньким.

– Вера!


	20. Chapter 20

Beastly снова попытался сдвинуть клетку, но поскользнувшись на облаке, растянулся внизу во весь рост:

– Все равно будет сюрприз для Нади.

– Нади! – Lotsa Heart поднялся насколько позволяла высота клетки. – Она такая …милая.

– Значит, ты не очень расстроишься, если пойдешь ей на подарок.

– Какой подарок?

– Меховое… Как его там?... манто

– Но, я же слоненок!

– Вот незадача, – Beastly почесал брови. – А ладно! Зато No Heart будет мной доволен. Только как отвезти тебя к нему в замок? Я эту клетку еле довез, а еще ведь Shrieky.

– Ура! Один есть! – девчонка противно засмеялась.

– Легка на помине, – раздосадовано сказал чертенок.

– Что?

– Я говорю, медведей нет в помине. Мы же не можем использовать этого слона на манто.

– Это ты виноват!

– Я?! Да ты вообще еще ни одного Care Bear не поймала!

– Потому, что ты привез меня в Forest of Feelings! Растяпа!

Они продолжили припираться.

Кусты рядом с клеткой зашуршали.

– Gentle Heart, – слоненок приветственно мотнул хоботом.

В листве показалась ягненок-девочка с кудрявой шерсткой нежно-салатного оттенка: – Я постараюсь открыть клетку, – еле слышно проблеяла она.

– Ключ висит у Shrieky на поясе.

– Я вижу. Только вот не увидят ли они меня?

– Когда Shrieky и Beastly ругаются, то ничего вокруг не замечают. Если что, я их отвлеку.

Те в свою очередь уже спорили насчет цветов.

– Ты дубина! Наде надо подарить роскошный букет из роз!

– Глупости! Розы ей и дома подарят. А вот такого как мой Spot больше ни у кого нет.

– Дурак! Как можно дарить девушке плотоядное растение?

– Какое?

Shrieky громко завизжала.

– Может, мы украсим его другими цветами? – Beastly попытался найти компромисс.

– Только розы!

– Spot не любит розы.

– Тогда сам делай букет со своим цветком-мухоловкой! А я найду для Нади самые красивые цветы! – Shrieky уже повернулась, чтобы уйти.

– Самые красивые цветы растут у Proud Heart Cat в саду, – вдруг громко сказал Lotsa Heart. – Я сам выбирал для нее лучшие из нашего леса. А какие у нее розы!

Пока он говорил, рядом со Shrieky раздвинулись кусты, и маленькое копытце аккуратно смахнуло с пряжки пояса девчонки колечко с ключом.

– В общем, так, – рассудила Shrieky, – ты остаешься, а я пойду за цветами и поймаю Care Bear.

– Я тоже пойду и поймаю кого-нибудь.

– Ха! Например, пингвина или поросенка. И кто будет сторожить этого?

– Да куда он денется? Ключ от клетки у тебя.

Они посмотрели в ту сторону. Gentle Heart как раз открыла клетку и помогала слоненку выйти.

– Держи их! Лови! – закричала Shrieky.

– Держу! Ловлю! У ягненка мех, т.е. волосы, т.е. шерсть.

Через пару минут они, тяжело дыша, шагали по дорожке в обратном направлении.

– Это ты виноват!

– Какая разница. Из одного ягненка все равно не получилось бы шубы… Я хотел сказать манто.

– Из ее шерсти вышли бы отличные теплые перчатки.

– Да, в Сибири лютые морозы. И цвет подходит, если No Heart будет рядом с Надей стоять.

– Сейчас надо найти сад этой Proud Heart, – девчонка уселась на пассажирское место летающей машины.

– Да и поймать по дороге Care Bears & their Cousins.

Те их уже ждали. Громко визжа, Shrieky бросилась к их геликоптеру. Отцепившаяся от летательного аппарата клетка чуть не упала на Beastly.

– Подожди меня! Меня подожди! – он прикрывался охапкой цветов от энергетических залпов заботливых мишек и их сородичей.

Летающая машина взмыла в небо, а чертенок остался в окружении.

– Предлагаю посадить его самого в эту клетку. Ладно, они постоянно пытаются нас поймать. Но портить мои цветы – это уже слишком! – развела триаду Proud Heart.

– Я их не портил! Я их на букет собирал!

– Да. Это цветы для Нади, – вмешалась Gentle Heart.

Стоящий рядом слоненок кивнул.

– Конечно. Хорошо, что тебя попросили помочь сделать подарок девушке, – сказал Noble Heart. – Но ведь, можно было просто прийти и самим…

– Я представляю картинку, – высоко подпрыгнула находившаяся неподалеку оранжевая обезьянка. – No Heart САМ приходит и САМ цветы просит.

– Пусть уж лучше Beastly со Shrieky, – кивнул светло-голубой песик. – Нам как-то поспокойней будет.

– Никто не придет и не попросит, – Beastly шмыгнул пяточком. – А у меня теперь нет подарка на День Рождение.

– День Рождение?! – отозвались все.

– Да! У Нади. Сегодня.

– Так, почему же ты не сказал сразу?! – Brave Heart первым протянул ему цветок.


	21. Chapter 21

Девушка изящным движением руки откинула назад волосы: – А вот и я!

– Дорогая Надя. Я поздравляю тебя с таким замечательным событием, как День Рождение. Для нас девушек важны подарки, но из-за некоторых…

– Эй! Кто-нибудь? Да помогите же мне! – Beastly не было видно за цветами.

Сам он составил небольшой букет из белых роз, украсив его по краям веточками с крохотными ягодами в форме полумесяца. В своем общем букете Care Bears & their Cousins собрали, наверное, все виды цветов, растущих у них в поднебесье. Некоторые из них испускали едва уловимое свечение в полутемном зале.

– А вот и мой подарок! – Shrieky бросилась вырывать огромный букет у чертенка. Он сам был рад отдать его. От сладкого аромата этих цветов у него уже кружилась голова.

– Спасибо, – Надя растерянно улыбнулась. К букету прилагалась открытка в форме сердца.

– Это от нас со Shrieky, – монстрик протянул Наде розы. – А еще я хочу подарить тебе растение, которое вырастил сам! – Отдав букет, он убежал куда-то.

– Давай поставим цветы в вазы.

– Только этому букетищу нужен кувшин! – усмехнулась Shrieky.

На удивление большая ваза под цветы от Care Bears нашлась. Девочки только поставили букет, как из одного из цветков вылетела маленькая звездочка, она пропищала-пропела «С Днем Рожденья!» и полетела к лестнице.

Надя проводила ее взглядом: – Найдешь дорогу домой?

Вдруг снова раздался писк. Теперь испуганный.

– Брысь отсюда, – по лестнице спускался No Heart.

Сзади него проскочил Beastly, держа перед собой глиняный цветочный горшок. Там рос побег болотного цвета. Бутон и два листика. Когда Beastly поднес его к девушке, сверху на бутоне открылись маленькие ярко-оранжевые глазки: – А вот он и проснулся. Spot познакомься это Надя. Надя это Spot.

– Какой диковинный, – цветок чуть не ухватил ее за палец.

– А представляешь, что будет, когда он вырастет? Только растет он очень медленно. Хотя я его постоянно кормлю специальными кашами с мясом.

– Beastly, огромное тебе спасибо. Мне Spot понравился, – на этих словах росток приподнялся на стебельке и с интересом посмотрел на девушку. – Но я ведь не смогу взять его домой. Кроме того я не знаю как за ним ухаживать…

– Да! Без проблем! Пусть будет здесь. А смотреть и ухаживать за ним мы будем вместе

Росток что-то фыркнул, но тут к ним подошел No Heart.

– Теперь мой черед, – в руке у него была маленькая коробочка, обтянутая черным бархатом. Он слегка прибрал полы своего одеяния и... опустился перед изумленной Надей на одно колено. – Выходи за меня замуж.

С этими словами No Heart открыл коробочку. Там лежало тонкое золотое колечко.

– Я согласна! – Надя сама, чуть не опустилась на колени, но волшебник подхватил ее свободной рукой и поднялся сам.

Тот момент, когда он надевал кольцо ей на палец… Надежда подняла руку, будто пытаясь поверить, что все это не самый прекрасный на свете сон. Девушка прикрыла глаза, ожидая поцелуя.

– А ну отвернитесь, – раздался голос злого волшебника.

Shrieky и Beastly улыбались. Spot начал фыркать.

– Живо!

Shrieky нехотя повернулась спиной. Чертенок поставил цветочный горшок на пол, и закрыл глаза руками. Надя потонула в нежности и счастье. Shrieky достала из-за пояса зеркало. Beastly просто опустил руки. Spot плевался.

Потом они поднялись на южную башню. Только Beastly перед этим отнес росток обратно.

Все тихо ахнули, увидев небо с россыпью звезд.

– А где же облака?

– Сегодня небольшое исключение из правил, – улыбнулся волшебник.

В стороне, где находились Care-a-lot & Forest of Feelings, вспыхнули первые залпы салюта. Небо окрашивалась во все цвета радуги и всевозможные оттенки. Были кометы, были звезды, были искры и зигзаги. Shrieky визжала от восторга. В это время Beastly умудрился втихаря умять весь торт. После самого яркого залпа, когда, казалось, этот салют можно будет увидеть из космоса, в небе загорелось «Happy Birthday Nadia!».

– Останемся до конца? – тихо спросила Надя у волшебника. А салют все продолжался.

И только под последние залпы No Heart отнес свою невесту на руках в спальню.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Любовное томление сникло. No Heart опять проделывал все эти «штучки».

Когда их роман только начинался, Надежда Альгида рисовала себе сцены достойные романистов эроса XVIII-XIX в. «Он сидит на троне в окружение парящих Sinister Shadows. Она перед ним на коленях орудует его нефритовым жезлом».

No Heart удавился бы от такого. Они любили друг друга как бабочки, порхая рядышком в минуты духовного единства. В минуты телесного волшебник умирал от раздирающего его на части, выдергивающего вдоль хребта нервы, похотливого вожделения, от самой тайной и оттого чувственной струны низменной плоти.


	22. Chapter 22

Наступил сентябрь. Заурядные школьные дела и проблемы. И только на классном часу Клавдия Ивановна возвращала учеников к действительности: – Вы – выпускной класс.

В обычной жизни Надежды Альгиды произошли знаменательные события. Она заняла второе место на областной олимпиаде по английскому языку, а ее проект об обмене лингвистическим опытом между советскими детьми и детьми из англоязычных стран удостоился похвальной грамоты Министерства образования РФСССР.

Она и другие старшеклассники были приглашены в Кремль. Фотографии в газету и на память. И тут подошли представители иностранной делегации… из штатов. Вопрос – «куда девушка поедет поступать после школы?» был решен.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Надя читала Космополитен. Sinister Shadows принесли еще пару подсвечников, так что света было предостаточно. Теперь слуги-тени медленно летали вокруг и беспрестанно заглядывались на страницы журнала.

От статьи о новых тенденциях макияжа девушку отвлек шум. Сначала она решила, что это раскат грома, но он сопровождался металлическим скрежетом. Затем раздался уже ставший привычным по своей неимоверной силе крик: – Beastlyyyyyy!

Да, он во всем виноват. Да, они не поймали Care Bears только из-за него. Кстати, если эти Care Bears воплощение всего самого хорошего – неужели они не могут, хотя бы раз, позволить себя поймать? Хоть на время. Ну, что стоит сделать приятное?

Перепалка продолжалась.

– Из-за тебя, я потеряла дядино зелье!

Надя насторожилась. Как и следовало ожидать, рано утром мелкие умыкнули зелье, не спросив разрешения. А поскольку Shrieky его обронила, то напрашивалось: Что с ними двумя сделает No Heart, когда узнает? Особо это беспокоило Beastly.

Shrieky и Beastly быстро нашли решение этой проблемы: – У нас же есть Надя!

Девушка отдала журнал, жутко этому обрадовавшимся, Sinister Shadows и уже решила скрыться куда-нибудь, как: – Надя! Надя! Мы тебя как раз искали!

Зелье, которое они стащили из лаборатории, вызывало рост растений. Несколько деревьев было им обработано, чтоб в них заблудились четверо Care Bears & their Cousins. По классике жанра из затеи в дальнейшем ничего не вышло. Было решено, что Надежда расскажет об этом волшебнику вечером.

«Что же на вечер мне одеть, точнее, снять с себя?» – подумала при этом Надя.

Тут парочка опять о чем-то заспорила.

– Надо сказать, – настоял Beastly.

Shrieky визгнула и повернулась к Наде:

– Care Bears & their Cousins приглашают тебя…

– Нас, – ставил чертенок.

– Не перебивай!... и нас в Forest of Feelings за поздней малиной.

Надя подскочила: «Отлично! – решила она про себя, – Так потихоньку они и помирятся».

– Раз пригласили, то надо пойти. Тем более вы, наверное, от ягод не откажитесь.

Девушка надела тренировочный костюм и кроссовки.

– Захватим купальники? У них там речка, – предложила Shrieky.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Это было эпохальное событие. Хотя теперь так можно было сказать обо всех событиях связанных у Care Bears & their Cousins с Надей.

Надежда, наконец, познакомилась с большинством медведей и их сородичей. Она не запомнила и половины имен. Только одних кузенов Care Bears с приставкой Heart было около десяти.

Чертенок и племянница волшебника держались отдельно.

Все шумной гурьбой лазили по лесу в поисках этих ягод.

Кусты малины с первого взгляда выглядели как самые обычные. Но их плоды были раза в три больше, сердцевидной формы. А вкус? О, божественный! Кроме того ветки кустов не покрывали мелкие иголки.

Итак, результаты сборов: Надя – четверть корзинки; Shrieky – одна корзинка наполовину полная, вторая пустая; Beastly – без корзинки; Swift Heart Rabbit – 5 корзинок, но вся малина помята; у остальных – пустые корзинки.

Когда, через пару дней Надя рассказывала об этом своей подруге, Мирошниченко хохотала до колик:

– Вы с медведями собирали малину! МЕДВЕДИ собирали малину?!

– Ну, там же не только медведи. Поросенок, обезьянка, слоненок….

Вера уже чуть не икала от смеха.

Подытожив итог их вылазки в лес, медвежонок Tenderheart предложил отдать всю малину Grams Bear, чтоб та приготовила свои знаменитые пироги. Идею коллективно поддержали. И Swift Heart с корзинами побежала к пожилой медведице.


	23. Chapter 23

Care-a-lot. Вдоль дороги из радуги стояли маленькие одно и двухэтажные цветные домики с окнами и дверными проемами в форме сердец, на их крышах лежали облака. Рядом с некоторыми домами побольше были разбиты уютные декоративные садики. Радужная дорога вела к большой постройке в форме огромного сердца. Рядом располагался постамент, где был их знаменитый Caring Meter или Датчик Заботы.

Кампания остановилась у большого зеленого дома с деревянным забором. На крыльце у больших садовых качелей возилась пара маленьких медвежат. Надя уже знала, что малыша со светло-голубой шерсткой зовут Baby Tugs, а его сестренку Baby Hugs. На качелях сидела медведица с серой шерстью и значком на животе в виде изящной алой розы. Если бы не вязаный платок бежевого цвета, девушка б решила, что она одного возраста с большинством медведей.

Малыши с приветственными криками подскочили к Наде и, ухватив за руки, повели знакомиться со своей бабушке. Медведица так радушно всех их встретила, даже Shrieky и Beastly, которые пока что стояли в сторонке.

– Пока располагайтесь в саду, а я продолжу заниматься выпечкой. Тесто, наверное, уже подошло.

Надежда предложила помощь. Пока они разговаривали, малыши продолжали крутиться вокруг. Hugs все не отпускала Надину руку и поэтому заметила у девушки на безымянном пальце золотое колечко.

– Ой! – Надя действительно забыла сообщить главную новость. Она подняла руку и указала другой на кольцо. – No Heart сделал мне предложение, – она сияла.

Возникла пауза. Многие растерянно улыбались из вежливости.

– Поздравляю! – первым был Tugs.

Другие тоже аккуратно выразили свои поздравления.

Вскоре Grams Bear и Надя удалились на кухню.

– Тут надо не поздравлять, а скорее соболезновать, – Bright Heart Raccoon поправил кепку.

– Почти правильно, – засмеялась Funshine Bear. – Поздравлять волшебника, а соболезновать Наде.

– Такая милая, – Brave Heart Lion оглянулся, нет ли по близости Shrieky и Beastly, –хорошая. Такая очаровательная юная красавица. И вдруг с ЭТИМ!

– Ну, как говориться, – улыбнулся Grumpy Bear, – любовь зла…

– Может Надя на него повлияет? – кивнул Good Luck Bear. – Shrieky и Beastly уже вроде как исправляются.

– Главное чтоб No Heart не повлиял на нее! – фыркнул лев.

– А мне кажется, что сам… – далее Grumpy не договорил, поскольку на крыльцо вышла Надя.

– Пироги почти готовы! Кто поможет вытащить их из духовки, тот первым выберет себе самый большой.

Маленькая Hugs слышала разговор старших:

– Даже очень плохих должен кто-то любить.

Пироги удались на славу. Пока их вытаскивали из духовки, Shrieky обнаружила у кого-то из медвежат зелье своего дяди, которое потеряла утром. Услышав ее крики, Надя естественно решила посмотреть, в чем дело.

Стоп кадр. Правой рукой Shrieky пытается отнять зелье у Treat Heart Pig, которая вцепилась за горлышко флакона копытцами. В левой руке у племянницы волшебника только что было зеркало, но его отобрала Cheer Bear. Bright Heart Raccoon уже запутался в сетке, которую накинул на него Beastly. Champ Bear схватил чертенка за ноги и поднял почти горизонтально над поверхностью, но тот даже не думал отпускать свою добычу.

– И не стыдно? – строго спросила Надя.

В этот момент зелье выскользнуло у девочек и разбилось об садовую дорожку. К счастью оно не попало на растущее рядом дерево.

– Шли бы лучше есть пироги.

Cheer Bear отдала волшебное зеркало Наде.

Часть Care Bears & their Cousins расселись на скамейке, другие принесли шезлонги и развалились в них. Beastly моментально расправился со своим десертом и теперь не сводил взгляда с пирога своей напарницы. Shrieky, видя это, ела как можно медленнее, смакуя каждый кусочек. В результате Надежда отдала монстрику половину своего.

Усевшись в шезлонг, Надя вспомнила про купальник. В Forest of Feelings они так и не пошли на речку. Девушка подумывала о том, как бы освежить загар. В ее родном городе уже было холодновато, а про замок злого волшебника можно и не говорить. Ее идею поддержала Grams, решившая тоже немного полежать на солнышке.

Девочки отправились мыть посуду и прибраться на кухне. Shrieky заупрямилась и предложила отправить вместо нее Beastly, мол «он и так больше всех съел». Но чертенок оказался не против. Во-первых, в формах для выпечки остались кусочки отломанного теста. Во-вторых, все же девичье общество. Когда Shrieky об этом догадалась, было уже поздно. Что-то бурча себе под нос, она отправилась на другой конец сада под фруктовое дерево.

Переодеваясь, Надя обнаружила, что умудрилась взять самый откровенный купальник – белое бикини. К счастью Grams, дала ей один из своих шелковых платков как парео.

Мужская часть громко обсуждала предстоящую отправку маленьких Star Buddies к Great Wishing Star, что наделила всех этих существ своей волшебной силой. Каждый год им приходилось проходить через Мрачное Ущелье, которое No Heart считал своей территорией.

– Да мы бы и близко не подходили, если б знали дорогу в обход.

Вернувшиеся девочки тоже присоединилась к разговору. Beastly отправился искать свою напарницу. Надя же решила помочь Care Bears & their Cousins.

Около месяца назад она почти научилась связываться со своими через котел волшебника. Надо заметить, что у нее это был второй урок колдовства. Вокруг девушки лежало четыре раскрытые книги заклинаний. Sinister Shadows тащили пятую. По залу разносились вопли Shrieky, что она уже не может. Beastly… BEASTLY уже сам объяснял Наде, как использовать ее амулет для связи.

Слуги-тени чуть не выронили книгу. No Heart уже пять минут наблюдал за всеми ими.

– Тут ведь ничего не надо говорить? Может, я неправильно держу амулет?

No Heart картинно хлопнул себя ладонью по глазам:

– Надя. Золотце. Колдовство – это просто не твое.

В результате кое-чему она научилась. Надо было просто пробудить энергию ее амулета. Для этого зеркало Shrieky подходило идеально.

Сидя в шезлонге, девушка положила амулет на зеркало. Care Bears & their Cousins замолчали, поняв, что она собирается делать.

Ура! У нее получилось. No Heart был в лаборатории и удивился увидев в мутно-зеленой поверхности варева котла свою «подругу». Надя была собой очень довольна. Однако она не учла, что их разговор слышат.

– Привет мой сладкий! Занят?... Так сильно… Ну, извини. Я только мигом спросить, как обойти Мрачное Ущелье… Да мы там… По старому руслу реки. Ой, спасибо!... Да, пока-пока мой нежный зеленый зайчик.

Funshine Bear куда-то убежала. Treat Heart Pig по старинке зажала пяточек копытцами. Playful Heart Monkey скачущий по шезлонгу, наконец, упал с него. У остальных просто округлились глаза.

Все-таки эти создания были замечательными. Они поблагодарили Надю и продолжили обсуждать свои дела. Тут же выяснилось, что заботливые мишки и их сородичи не знают какое из двух русел реки старое. Надя уже было решила снова связаться со «своим».

– Может лучше сразу карту, – предложил Tenderheart Bear, – а то каждый раз беспокоить.

– О.К. – Надежда снова вышла на связь. – Милый?... Да не ори ты, я по делу!

Чуть в дали от всех отдыхали основатели Kingdom of Caring.

– Ну и девушка, – поразился Noble Heart Horse.

– Да, – согласилась True Heart Bear. – Мозгами не блещет, но красоты неземной.

Grams делилась с Надей кулинарным опытом, когда к ним подошел Brave Heart.

– Солнце припекает. Натянем навес из ткани?

– Хорошая идея, – медведица улыбнулась. – Только вот наверху держатель сломан.

– А, тогда ладно, – лев развернулся.

Надежда Альгида не могла это так оставить: – Brave Heart. Ну, пожалуйста. Что тебе стоит починить? Ты такой сильный и умный.

– Да! Я сейчас! Я мигом!

Девушка с довольным видом потянулась: – Мужчины. С ними только так и надо.

Вскоре вернулись Shrieky и Beastly. Они и Надя со всеми попрощались и, конечно же, Grams отправилась провожать их. Неунывающая парочка опять спорила, а значит, мир в команде был восстановлен. Взяв у девушки волшебное зеркало, они отправились заводить свой геликоптер.

Тем временем Надежда сняла платок, который ей дала медведица. Раздался грохот. Правильно. Это Brave Heart навернулся с лестницы. Вид сверху лучше.


	24. Chapter 24

Скинув спортивный костюм и оставшись в купальнике, Надя потянулась за шелковым халатиком. Вещица соскользнула со стула и повисла в воздухе.

– Отдай!

Волшебник откинул ее халатик в сторону и приблизился. После удачных колдовских опытов у него было игривое настроение.

– Милый, мне надо принять душ.

No Heart обнял ее за плечи с явным намереньем в дальнейшем опустить руки и ласкать ее пониже:

– Ты такая горячая и влажная. Твоя кожа хранит солнечный свет, – он поцеловал ее в шею и громко втянул ноздрями воздух. – Этот запах. Сладкая моя… Не вздумай идти в ванную.

Подхватив с пола халат и завернувшись в него, девушка хихикнула:

– Старый гадкий извращенец!

Произнося последнее слово, она уже понимала, что сделала недопустимую ошибку.

– Ой! Прости. Я не подумала…

– Вот именно! – в его глазах загорелось пламя. No Heart сжал руки в кулаки и приблизился к ней чернотой капюшона. – Думать – не твоя прерогатива.

Она часто видела эти вспышки ярости. Но даже во время их первой встречи девушка не боялась. Гнев ни разу не был обращен непосредственно к ней. До этого момента. Свершилось!

Непроизвольно она отступила назад и втянула шею в плечи.

No Heart взмахнул руками под раскаты грома. Он повернулся к ней спиной. Волшебник сжимал и разжимал пальцы. Что он ощущает? Гнев? Злость? Обиду? Бессилие? Все вместе? Чертов капюшон! Ничего не видно. Издав стон, перешедший в протяжный вой, он обвернулся торнадо.

С минуту девушка стояла на месте.

– Что же я наделала?

Его не было ни в тронном зале, ни в лаборатории. Шаги были тяжелыми. Она задыхалась. Число ступенек в южную полуразрушенную башню будто увеличилось в разы. Сидя на троне, No Heart смотрел в грозовую даль. Лишь всполохи молний не давали ему полностью раствориться в темноте. Девушка на мгновение замерла на последней ступеньке, а потом подошла к нему вплотную.

– Я… ты же знаешь, – Надя коснулась его костлявого плеча. – Мне никто не нужен кроме тебя.

Он молчал.

– No Heart, пожалуйста. Я очень виновата. Прости…

Надежда опустила руку, выдохнула, будто переводя дыхание.

«На свете есть кто-то. Это живое существо, умирающее от желания, заглянуть тебе в глаза. И все, что от тебя требуется – позволить ей оставаться такой, какая она есть, со всеми ее глупостями и недостатками. Потому, что она не просто красивый аксессуар. Ее нельзя убрать за ненадобностью в кладовку. Ты не наколдовал ее себе».

Череда мыслей как отчаянная попытка. Будь она смелее? Заяви о себе, о своих чувствах? И что тогда? Ничто из сказанного ею не заставит волшебника дать то, в чем она так нуждается.

Не обращая внимания на девушку, No Heart потянулся, неспешно встал и направился к лестнице.

Надя сжалась в комочек, закусила нижнюю губу. Пунцовые щеки, влажные глаза. Прерывистые всхлипы душат ее.

От силы пара шагов, и No Heart обвернулся.

Какая нежность. Болезненно-румяное лицо подернуто нежным пушком, как сверкают росою слез, как играючи растрепаны завитки золотых волос. No Heart опустил взор, и он машинально скользнул по запачканной желтой коже ее стоп, мощи стройных ног, задержался на напряженно вытянутой ляжке выглядывающей из-под цветастого халатика. Созерцание своей избалованной девочки-рабыни. Едва заметные перемены, когда свечение невинности заменилось всей этой непроницаемой красотой девичьего стана.

– Подойди ко мне… ближе, – он поманил ее пальцем, – еще ближе.

Где-то на дне темного омута волшебник вновь чуял клокотание похоти.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Примерно через час, отдыхая от любовных утех, Надя нехотя оторвалась от его губ:

– А секс после примирения, действительно, такой… неистовый, – но спохватившись, добавила. – И больше ничего подобного не произойдет. Я обещаю!

No Heart от души рассмеялся:

– Да. В следующий раз я превращу тебя в кого-нибудь.

Волшебник, улыбаясь, глядел на то, как встрепенулась его девушка и, обиженно надув губки, уселась подле, обхватив руками согнутые в коленях ноги.

– Я тебе, что сказочный персонаж какой-нибудь, чтоб меня можно было бы вот так заколдовывать и…

– Похищать, – перебил ее No Heart.

– Ладно тебе! А то опять поссоримся, – повергнув плечами, девушка устроилась рядом, сползла пониже и положила голову ему на грудь.

– Может я действительно, как сказочный персонаж,– одной рукой она трепала его густые мягкие волосы, – похищенный коварным волшебником, хозяином грозовой бездны, владельцем зла и бессердечия, фокусником жестоких темных мыслей, повелителем грозных демонов – Надя приблизилась к его губам. – Я как…

– Принцесса.

– Ага! С десятью подданными, – она вздохнула, задумавшись о Василийсках. – Зато какими.

– Ты - моя принцесса, – No Heart поцеловал ее. – Ох, Надя. Давай уже спать, – глаза закрылись, и складка меж густых бровей пропала.

Через время, засыпая, Надя тихо-тихо произнесла на русском:

– Я тебя люблю.

Девушка поцеловала волшебника в губы и положила голову ему на плечо.

«Ведь он тоже любит ее? Он должен. Она так хочет это чувствовать, пусть даже No Heart ни разу не обмолвился об этом… И она все понимает».

Ей снилось, как No Heart гладит и осыпает ее поцелуями, сжимая в своих объятьях.


	25. Chapter 25

Дома разразился ужасный скандал. Визг Марины, виноватое бормотание Артура.

Тетя Надежды разрыдалась, закрылась у себя в комнате.

Семейное гнездышко Артура и Марины Карапетян разваливалось. Иногда так бывает. Прожив определенное время вместе, пара приходит к следствию того, что им или пора расставаться или углубить отношения. «Углубить» их отношения мог бы совместный ребенок. Марина подсознательно мечтала о маленьком карапузе. Артур вспоминал о своих двоих (или все же троих, но уж точно не четверых) и мрачно вздыхал.

Надежда инстинктивно почувствовала трещину в отношениях. Их совместная жизнь виделась девушке как поле боя, поросшее сухой травой.

Не имея возможности стать матерью, Марина все свои нерастраченные родительские инстинкты безвозмездно дарила Надежде. Но девочка выросла, а инстинкты остались.

– Им ребенок нужен, – даже Вера сразу поняла, в чем дело.

– Но ведь Артур не привезет своих родных детей.

– А если приемного?

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– Неплохое оправдание. Так все же где мое зелье непрерывного роста для растений?

– Но, дядюшка No Heart. Здесь всегда убирает Beastly.

При этих словах монстрик подскочил на месте и, вцепившись когтями в щербины на каменном полу, испуганно уставился на злого волшебника.

– Б-босс. Я его не видел… т.е. не трогал… т.е...помогите!

Его едва не догнали две молнии, пушенные следом.

– Само зелье мне не нужно, – заметил волшебник между делом. – Однако в нем содержатся очень ценные и редкие компоненты, необходимые мне для моего нового опыта.

– Ты же знаешь, какой этот Beastly недотепа, – улыбаясь, Shrieky попятилась назад. – Надя все же забыла сказать ему, – она несильно визгнула.

– Дорогая Shrieky…

Это было затишье перед бурей.

– Да, дядюшка No Heart, – она уже перешла мостик через Thunder Pit

– Вы на пару постоянно пытаетесь поймать Care Bears, – у него как всегда вспыхнули глаза. – Однако в ваших неудачах всегда виноват только Beastly.

И тут открылась дверь в лабораторию.

– Привет!

В темно-бордовом коктейльном платье Надежда была восхитительна. Beastly осторожно выглядывал из-за ее ног. Дружески похлопав девчонку по плечу, Надя пошла к площадке в центре.

– Что так долго?! – Shrieky накинулась на чертенка с кулаками.

– Это все ваши женские штучки. Хотя по мне Надя и в мешке из-под картошки красавица.

Сопровождаемый криком и энергетическими ударами волшебного зеркала, Beastly бежал из лаборатории.

No Heart проводил их взглядом: – Они хоть успели его использовать?

– Милый, они же только учатся.

Тут Надя решила прибегнуть к контратаки:

– Ты такой могущественный. Я ощущаю твою мощь.

Конечно, No Heart прекрасно понимал, что это очередная, причем довольно неумелая, уловка. Но это было чертовски приятно слышать, не говоря уже об эстетическом удовольствии. Почему бы не дополнить все физическим?

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Девушка еще раз поцеловала его: – Отнесешь меня в спальню, мой Повелитель Зла и Тьмы?


	26. Chapter 26

Счастливо улыбающаяся Надя потягивалась среди смятых шелковых простыней.

– О! Надо как можно чаще так говорить ему, – произнесла она на русском.

Она еще некоторое время понежилась в постели, решив навестить своего будущего мужа перед уходом.

No Heart что-то говорил, стоя над котлом. Часто занимаясь колдовством, он громко комментировал свои действия. А в период творческого порыва или когда у него созревал очередной «коварный план» его вопли: "Я само зло! Я ненависть!" – и тому подобное, благодаря эху, можно было слышать по всему замку.

Злой волшебник обвернулся: – А вот как раз и она.

Значит No Heart говорил с кем-то через портал. Он махнул рукой, приглашая подойти Надю. Среди клубов бардового пара, девушка увидела два светящихся голубоватых огня.

– Великий Колдун! – No Heart говорил с большим почтением. – Позвольте представить Вам мою невесту.

Фигура в портале также была в скрывающем лицо капюшоне. Эти сверкающие огни были его глазами. Однако одеяние колдуна было темно-коричневого цвета, без каких-либо вставок. Поэтому его почти не было видно в темной поверхности котла.

– No Heart! Что ты мне рассказываешь? – голос сопровождался таким же звучным эхом, как и у Надиного волшебника, однако отчетливо слышалась старческая хрипота. – А Вам, мадам, необходимо срочно прислать мне рецепт омолаживающего зелья.

Они растерянно заулыбались на пару.

– Я праправнучка Хоуп.

– Оу! – Великий Колдун еле уловимо округлил глаза. – Это было большой глупостью с моей стороны.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

– Так все же? – продолжил он. – Ты прибудешь или нет на собрание?

– Какое собрание? – Наде необходимо было молчать, но любопытство просто захлестнуло ее.

– Темных сил, – угрюмо усмехнулся No Heart, – в канун 1 ноября.

– Так это же Halloween!

– Это правда?! – Великий Колдун, наверное, подпрыгнул. – И костюмы, и угощение для детей? Я представляю, что они сделали с Вальпургиевой ночью.

– А… – только начала девушка.

No Heart измерил ее довольно строгим взглядом.

– Ты бы мог взять… Простите, как Вас зовут?

– Надежда Альгида.

Колдун произнес на выдохе: – Понятно… Так почему бы тебе, No Heart, не взять…

– Просто Надя!

– …Надю с собой?

Волшебник сердито фыркнул: – Слишком много чести для этих позеров!

– Однако они уже заочно решили…

– Пусть только попробуют! Я покажу этим самоучкам!

Надя извелась в догадках.

– No Heart, ты был одним из моих самых талантливых учеников и я всегда с гордостью привожу тебя в пример другим, но эти существа…

Злой волшебник вцепился руками в котел: – Вы понятия не имеете! – он буквально рычал.

Великий Колдун вздохнул: – Примерно имею. Но вот остальные – нет! А если не видно результатов работы, особенно в столь тонком мире чувств, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, будь ты, хоть вторым Дьяволом, класс квалификации снижается.

– Проклятье! Может, Вы еще посоветуете мне, как в Средние века, насылать ураганы и мор?

– Ты прекрасно знаешь мое отношение ко всему этому.

– Вы – само благородье.

No Heart обладал нетерпеливым и взрывным характером. Однако разговаривать таким тоном с учителем? Ее парня надо было, прежде всего, учить такту. Затем злой волшебник разразился проклятьями в адрес Care Bears & their Cousins. Великий Колдун оставался спокоен. Он пропускал все мимо ушей (если, они конечно у него есть?). И вот, наконец, No Heart выплеснул гнев. Теперь он явно был смущен, что дал волю эмоциям.

– С возвращением! – судя по прищуру глаз, Великий Колдун улыбался.

No Heart промолчал.

– Твои магические приемы относятся к вымирающему виду искусства. Ты остаешься весомой фигурой в мире черной магии как умелый практик, но ты затворник, – он обратил внимание на горящие глаза своего ученика. – У тебя есть другое предложение?

Надя пригнулась, уклоняясь от потока молний, что волшебник с воем, выпустил из своих рук.

– Это даже не ученичество, No Heart. Поможешь одному неопытному специалисту решить его проблемы. Научишь паре красочных, бесполезных фокусов и ты опять один из самых великих.

– Пару лет назад я уже сталкивался с одним таким «специалистом». Все они – шуты гороховые!

– Благодаря хотя бы одному из них, о тебе раструбят на всех переулках. Послушай меня. Я долго не был на родной планете, но вижу, здесь творится тоже, что и везде. Наше время давно прошло. Скоро нам не останется места даже в маленьких волшебных измерениях. Ты хочешь, чтоб о тебе говорили, но для этого необходимо постоянно напоминать о себе. Или ты хочешь сгинуть, охотясь на этих леденцовых зверей?

Надя приготовилась ко второй взрывной волне. От злого волшебника просто шло зеленое свечение.

– Тогда жду вас на собрание. Милая леди мне было очень приятно познакомиться с Вами. Мужайтесь!

Бардовый пар заволок водную поверхность.

Вариантов действий было два. Первый – сухо приободрить его и попрощавшись уйти. Второй – бросится ему на шею, и целовать, целовать, целовать…

Девушка только приблизилась к волшебнику.

– Оставь меня, – сказал No Heart почти шепотом.

– Что?

– Оставь меня в покое! ВЫ ВСЕ ОСТАВЬТЕ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!

Он смахнул на пол содержимое ближайшей полки.

Надя попятилась назад под светопреставление из молний. Она чуть не сделала шаг в облачную пропасть, оказавшись на самом краю площадки. Простившись по-английски, она выскочила из лаборатории.


	27. Chapter 27

Девушка не находила себе места, меря свою комнату шагами уже двадцать минут.

– Надь! Ты не можешь заниматься гимнастикой во дворе?

«Как же я люблю тебя тетя Марина».

Вере звонить она не решалась. Та бы раскритиковала ее поведение, а еще точно посмеялась над чем-нибудь.

«Надо себя занять. Притом чем-то полезным,» – злясь, девушка сделала почти половину летнего задания по алгебре.

– No Heart! Зараза! «Оставь меня в покое!» Ну, хорошо! Ты еще сам за мной бегать будешь! Злой волшебник – курам на смех! Только Beastly пугать можешь! Расшвырялся своими молниями! Лучше б помог с электрификацией бедной страны из Латинской Америки!

В постель она легла рано. Но еще долго ворочалась. Из окон напротив радио сообщило, что в Москве 11 вечера. Надя стала погружаться в сон.

Ей снилось, как появившись в ее комнате, к ней подходит No Heart, садится на кровать и целует ее. Потом он встает, снимает с себя всю одежду и, откинув одеяло, ложится рядом с ней. Подвигает ее к стенке, чтоб самому хватило места.

Девушка отчетливо слышала, как заскрипела сетка кровати.

…Задирает ее ночнушку, начинает снимать трусики.

– No Heart! Ты с ума сошел?

– Я чувствую себя ночным растлителем.

– Сексуальный маньяк ты, а не растлитель!

Он громко рассмеялся.

– Да, тише же, – девушка попыталась прикрыть ему рот рукой. – В соседней комнате родня спит.

Он поймал на лету и поцеловал ее руку:

– Это слышно.

– Наверное, Марина.

Волшебник попытался подавить смешки.

– Вставай! – Надя толкнула его.

– Нет, – он поймал ее вторую руку.

– Вставай! Говорю!

– Теперь точно нет, – отпустив одну из ее рук, он принялся разжимать ей ноги, несмотря на то, что девушка колотила его по спине.

– No Heart. Я серьезно. Нас же услышат.

Ей пришлось замолчать под его поцелуями. Надя старалась высвободиться из объятий волшебника, но как только ей удалось запрокинуть голову, девушка ощутила жгучие поцелуи на шее. Прохладные сильные руки нежно ласкали ее.

Уклоняясь от града поцелуев, сквозь сладкий стон, Надя едва слышно прошептала:

– Давай тогда перенесемся.

– Уже поздно просить, моя искорка.

Его руки воспламеняли ее все больше и больше. Это было так жутко и одновременно захватывающе. Неизвестно, чтоб с ней уже стало? Однако кровать издавала столь громкие скрипы, что их обнаружение могло быть вопросом пары минут.

Собравшись, она сползла на край кровати и, наклоняясь вниз, повалилась на пол, утянув его за собой.

Волшебник сбросил с кровати матрас и, в момент, расположив ее на нем, оказался сверху. Надя не могла сдержать стоны, рвущиеся из груди. Перед глазами плыло. Ее бросало то в жар, то в холод.

Она зажала себе рот рукой, но все равно ей показалось, что ее услышали все соседи. Еще мгновенье и она ощутила, как он проваливается в сладостное небытие, таща ее вслед за собой.

– No Heart! Это было так… Это… Это…

– Называется «оргазм», – он перевернулся на спину. – Подвинься, крошка, а то я на полу лежу.


	28. Chapter 28

– Я тоже хочу на собрание злых волшебников! И ведьм! Я уже большая! Я хочу! Хочу! Хочу!

Как только стекла не лопаются. No Heart до этого был осьминогом, чтоб хоть как-то переносить крики своей племянницы.

– Надя. Поговори с ней, – его голос заглушил очередной вопль.

– Она даже колдовать не умеет! – Shrieky сердито взглянула на девушку.

– А ты только учишься, – No Heart откинулсяна спинку трона.

– Вот и представь меня как свою ученицу.

– Ты не поедешь и точка, – глаза волшебника вспыхнули пламенем.

Shrieky на доли секунды замолчала, будто оценивая обстановку, но она была на столько возмущена… Если честно, Надя, в отличие от племянницы волшебника, не очень-то хотела оказаться на подобном мероприятии. И дело было даже не в силах сверхсущества.

No Heart не переносит критики. Он бы никогда не взял свою девушку или еще кого бы то ни было, чтоб скомпрометировать себя. Великий Колдун фактически посоветовал явиться волшебнику с Надей. Принимая во внимание то, что No Heart может потерять свою величину в иерархии злых сил, «...необходимо постоянно напоминать о себе», получается, что девушка выводится в «общество» как некая дорогая игрушка, которой можно похвастаться.

Надя очнулась от мыслей, промелькнувших у нее в голове.

Shrieky уж точно продолжит его дело. Схожая по складу характера, она не собиралась уступать, а No Heart тем более.

– А почему бы тебе не отправиться на собрание с родной мамой? – предложила Надежда. – Насколько я правильно поняла, она тоже волшебница.

Shrieky фыркнула. No Heart повел бровью.

– У нее не хватает квалификации, – злой волшебник поднялся с трона.

– А я не соответствую ее имиджу, – девчонка поджала губы. – Видите ли, никого не признаю из ее поклонников.

– Shrieky, – волшебник окликнул ее.

– А еще я дикая, неуправляемая, невероятно шумная, – у нее появилась морщинка на переносице.

Надя направилась к ней.

– И прямой укор ее «зря прошедшей молодости»! – визгнув, Shrieky выбежала из зала.

– Я за ней, – девушка выскочила следом.

Как же хорошо, что Shrieky еще маленькая девочка. Мелкие радости и увлечения могут спасти ее от безразличия самого близкого ей человека. Нацепив наушники, Shrieky слушала Songfellow Strum. Она была его преданной фанаткой.

Первоначально Надя решила, что это какой-то рокер. А псевдоним он себе такой взял, чтоб «бросить вызов обществу». Это соответствовало нраву Shrieky, которая в скором времени станет подростком. Девушка оказалась кардинально неправа. Songfellow Strum был приятным, в возрасте за 30, если судить по плакату, бардом с мелодичными песнями под гитару для юных слушателей. Смесь попсы и кантри. В песнях он пел о теплых чувствах или это были просто смешные считалки и стихи. Как оказалось, он был тоже нечто вроде чудодея. И гастролировал по разным волшебным измерениям с концертами.

– Милая, – Надя присела на край кровати.

Shrieky обиженно отвернулась к стенке.

– Он же упрямей чем ты! – продолжила Надежда.

Девчонка хохотнула.

– Я постараюсь его уломать, но…

– Да не в этом дело, – Shrieky уселась, обхватив ноги в коленях руками. – Вот ты живешь полноценной жизнью.

Племянница волшебника посмотрела на Надю, чувствуя, как кожа тоскует по солнечным лучам, с завистью перевела взгляд на ее ноги, бронзовые от загара. Волосы Надежды были немного растрепаны, что делало ее еще более красивой и такой земной:

– Ты, как и дядя, ничего не понимаете.

Надя испустила вздох.

– Что вздыхаешь? Даже будь я с тобой одного возраста, дядя меня никуда бы все равно не отпустил… – продолжила девчонка.

Через полчаса Надежда была в лаборатории волшебника.

– Какой еще концерт?! – No Heart чуть не выронил пузырек с непонятным веществом в котел.

– Популярного музыканта, как Майкл Хатченс или Ричард Маркс. Она же девочка.

– Нечего по концертам лазить, и непонятно на каких мальчиков смотреть. И тебе тоже!

Надя не выдержала.

– Прекрати смеяться, – чуть не зарычал No Heart. – Я тебе говорю!

– Ты меня ревнуешь?

– Глупости.

– Ревнуешь, – настояла Надя.

– Нет!

– Тогда отпусти на концерт… Бон Джови.

– Нет.

– Ревнуешь?

– Да! Теперь довольна?!

Примерно еще через час.

– Ладно. Пусть едет на этот свой концерт. Но с Beastly.


	29. Chapter 29

– Твое мнение? – Надя поправила на себе черное платье.

– Ты похожа на истинную леди, – сидя за туалетным столиком, Shrieky пыталась наложить на веки второй слой теней.

– А на невесту злого волшебника?

Девчонка уже стерла неудачный макияж и принялась наносить все по новой:

– Возможно. Туда все так разодеваются. Кто во что горазд.

– Я все же не до конца уверенна, что мини можно надеть на подобное мероприятие.

– Зачем тогда выбрала?

– Но мне же так идет, – платье Надежда выбрала длиной до колен. Слегка присобранный верх, рукава-крылышки, треугольный вырез. – Я решила быть на высоких каблуках. Не слишком будет вызывающе, если я надену под платье вот эти? – девушка вытащила из коробки высоченные шпильки.

– А сможешь на них танцевать?

– Танцы?! Там будут танцы?

– Конечно! В основном вальс, ну и другая старомодная классика.

Надя последний раз окинула себя в зеркале. Shrieky подмигнула ей. Beastly же мечтательно вздохнул и, пройдя вперед, распахнул двери. Перед ней стоял No Heart:

– Ты выглядишь божественно.

Девушка смущенно опустила взгляд.

До этого Надя гадала, как выглядит торжественное облачение злого волшебника. Увы, это было все тоже темно-синее одеяние с красными полосами вставок по бокам и фиолетовый капюшон. Все отутюжено тщательнейшим образом, как он любит.

Девушка откинула назад прядь волос: – Тебе нравится мой наряд?

– Да, – он произнес это без каких-либо эмоций.

– Что не так?

Волшебник улыбнулся: – Все так. Просто кое-чего не хватает.

Из-за его спины выплыли две Sinister Shadows. Они держали небольшую плоскую коробку в черном бархате. Надя ахнула в предвкушении. Это было брильянтовое ожерелье со столь крупными камнями… Поднимаясь из коробки, оно блестело под взглядом волшебника. Девушка вздрогнула, когда почувствовала на себе холод и тяжесть украшения. No Heart самостоятельно защелкнул застежку.

Теперь глаза его невесты сияли: – Они, – девушка дотронулась до камней ожерелья, – прекрасны как звезды.

– Ты затмеваешь любые звезды, моя… будущая супруга.


	30. Chapter 30

Они остановились где-то в горах перед огромной пещерой со сводчатым входом. Из пещеры лился холодный белый свет, но ощущение все равно было такое, как будто спускаешься в преисподнюю. Стены сами по себе светились и искрились. Вдоль них стояли какие-то низкорослые карлики в ливрейской серой форме.

Они углублялись. Стены становились все более покрытыми сверкающими минералами. Сквозь толщу прозрачных, переливающихся кристаллов и не отступающего сумрака девушка увидела впереди яркий свет.

Огромный зал был, по-видимому, раньше подземным озером. Свет лился от пола и потолка. Наверху зал словно покрывала тончащая мерцающая материя.

Собрание шло вовсю. Их окружил тихий гомон переговаривающихся голосов. Надя едва уловила приятную неторопливую музыку, какая обычно звучит на светских раутах. Собравшиеся были самых разнообразных мастей. В большинстве своем они обладали самой заурядной внешностью; но были и эталонные молодые красавцы и красавицы – кто аристократически бледен, а кто явно переборщил с авто-загаром; были древние старцы и сгорбившиеся старухи; и были явные карикатурные уродцы с бородавками, кривым носом и длинным загибающимся кверху подбородком.

No Heart сам обладал такой вытянутой нижней частью лица. Но в сочетании с маленьким, хоть и загнутым носом, тонкими губами и выделяющимися скулами это смотрелось довольно таки приятно. Его всегда скрытые черты лица гармонировали, дополняя и уравновешивая друг друга.

Одежда от современных элегантных платьев и фраков до костюмов на Хелоувин. Особенно отличилась группка ведьм с метлами и чулками в полоску. Было много старинных костюмов – дамы в шелковых пышных платьях и мужчины в расшитых драгоценностями камзолах. Именно они более всего прохаживались по залу, беседуя, или просто здороваясь с окружающими.

Надя прислушалась. Как раз напротив их встретились две такие знакомые.

– Сколько десятилетий! Ты так скособочилась. Я тебя еле узнала.

– Я бы тоже тебя не узнала, если бы не все тоже платье.

А выражения лиц у этих дам были такие, как будто они говорили о погоде.

No Heart и Надежда встали у стены. Здесь было много одиночек в колдовских одеяниях самого различного фасона. Некоторые тоже носили скрывающие лица капюшоны. Многие усиленно, и от этого еще более неумело, скрывали, что рассматривают девушку во все глаза. Надя была и смущена и польщена таким вниманием. No Heart выглядел довольным.

Будут ли торжественные выступления и речи? Или они уже опоздали? Или их действительно нет? – Надя уже решилась начать задавать вопросы своему спутнику, как к ним подошел один из волшебников.

Привлекательный, хотя и слегка бледноватый, брюнет лет под тридцать. На нем был элегантный классический черный костюм, белая рубашка и темно-кремовый галстук. В руке он держал пергаментный свиток.

– Вы No Heart?

Тот сверкнул глазами.

– Ваши инструкции, – брюнет запнулся, рассматривая Надю.

Девушка ощутила его похотливый и одновременно старающийся казаться безразличным взгляд. Она вздрогнула. Незнакомец явно остался доволен. Он поднял глаза и столкнулся с пылающим ревностным взором Надиного волшебника. Наглец попятился назад:

– Мы постарались учесть ваши интересы, – и он скрылся в толпе.

– No Heart, – улыбаясь, девушка коснулась его руки.

– Прекрати, – голос был тихим, но с холодным командным оттенком.

Злой волшебник углубился в изучение свитка.

– Тоже лес и тоже волшебные звери, – хмыкнул он через пару минут, – Надя?

Рядом ее не было.

Девушка поскучала рядом с минуту, все так же рассматривая собравшихся. Надя уже решила остановить одного из «официантов», что ходили вокруг с подносами. Особенно ее привлек напиток и выделяющимся паром. Как вдруг в другом конце зала она увидела Великого Колдуна.

No Heart в погоне за невестой как раз пересек половину зала, когда заиграл вальс. Вокруг появились кружащиеся пары. Учитывая явное преобладание скучающего женского пола вокруг, укрыться было невозможно. Перед ним возникло «существо» неопределенного возраста в классическом черном одеянии и остроконечной колдовской шляпе, что самое противное с такой же зеленой кожей еще более кислотного цвета.

No Heart уже хотел было улизнуть, как прямо перед ним появилась кружащаяся пара – Надя и Великий Колдун. Волшебник подхватил в вальсе зеленокожую даму, и они быстро поравнялись с этой парочкой.

– Надя?

– Я танцую! – она обиженно надула губки.

– No Heart, – старый маг уже был измучен, – давай меняться.

«Мадам» окончательно обалдела, когда в партнеры ей достался живая легенда темной магии. Задыхаясь от восторга, она выпалила множество комплиментов.

– Спасибо миссис, – сухо поблагодарил Великий Колдун.

– О, только я мисс! – хихикнула она.

– Давайте оставим такое дело, как танцы молодым.

Наша же пара продолжала кружиться.

– Ты, как я посмотрю, времени зря не терял, – Надя подернула плечами.

No Heart, улыбаясь, притянул ее к себе поближе: – Я могу опустить руку ниже, чтоб все точно знали.

Девушка фыркнула.

К концу танца Надежда прильнула к нему: – Ты потрясающе вальсируешь.

– Подойдем к Великому Колдуну, – предложил No Heart. – Кстати, как ты его уговорила? Он перестал танцевать еще лет за сто до моего рождения.

– Подошла и сказала «Приглашаю на танец. Отказ не принимается!» – девушка гордо вскинула голову

Вокруг Великого Колдуна суетилась пара человек в таких же коричневых одеяниях. Позади на страже еще двое – двухметровые антропоморфные рептилии в блестящих доспехах – Надя знала, эти существа из другого мира обязаны своим процветанием Великому Колдуну.

– Где же Вы нашли этот алмаз, No Heart? – с улыбкой встретил их один из волшебников в свите Великого колдуна. Он поцеловал девушке руку.

Его напарник увлеченно рассказывал о новых видах магии:

– «Добро – это все что идет тебе на благо». Как вам новейшая философия?

– Самонадеянно, – нахмурился No Heart.

– Все эти делимы «Добро-Зло» важны только для кардинально устаревшей магии, – первый волшебник даже не догадывался, что его ожидает.

Тем временем Надя уже была у фуршетного стола. Она прихватила несколько видов закуски и тот дымящийся напиток.

– Шмпунья, – пояснил ей кто-то. – Нечто среднее между вином и шампанским. А дымится так из-за добавленного азота. Смело пейте! Это абсолютно безопасно – азот для красоты.

Юноша хотел приударить за ней, потому Надя быстро ретировалась.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

– Ты теперь за место официантки? – прорычал на нее No Heart. Хотя выглядел он довольным собой, что не скажешь по выражению лиц других волшебников, явно проигравших ему в дискуссии.

– А я, например, не отказался чего-либо перекусить, – вступился за девушку Великий Колдун, – Спасибо тебе. А то этих лакеев не дождешься.

– No Heart если тебе что-то не нравится, – второй волшебник подмигнул, – мы сейчас же организуем для Нади смотрины. Думаю, за такую красавицу тут все передерутся. – Он поднял за нее тост.

Попрощавшись, пара вскоре удалилась.

– Она еще терпеливей Хоуп, – проговорил тот же волшебник.

– Ангел, – первый волшебник отставил бокал.

– No Heart просто девает вид, – Великий Колдун покачал головой. – Такие чувства. Нельзя не видеть.

– Такое может не увидеть только слепой! – поддержал второй волшебник.

– Или самодур, – ухмыльнулся первый.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Они оказались на главной лестнице замка. Надя сжалась, ожидая шторм гнева. No Heart поднявшись на две ступеньки, остановился и затем повернулся к ней:

– Давай определимся с датой свадьбы.


End file.
